Harry Potter and the Last Memory
by Lady Bam
Summary: The trio attend their 7th year at Hogwarts after the war. But Harry gets poisoned, and they can't figure out who did it. What happens when the only person who can save Harry is Voldemort's daughter? Disclaimer: I own none of J.K.'s characters.
1. Not a Joking Matter

In Memory Of

Vikki Henderson

You were more to me than an Aunt, you were a friend. You have encouraged me in ways you will never know.

Disclaimer: I made none of these characters but, I did in the next chapter. :D

Harry sat in the Great hall with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There was more than enough food on the table and everyone was eating except Harry, who didn't feel hungry. Instead, he was thinking. He had won the last battle, but in it he had lost the last people who had ties to Harry's past, along with many others. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred were gone, but he tried not to let his thoughts stray to the previous days' events, although this proved hard to do. Teddy was now an orphan, much like Harry, his parents also killed by Lord Voldemort. At least that evil, dark wizard was dead now… gone forever, never to destroy the lives of another family. Harry's thoughts then drifted to Ginny, who was sitting right beside him. She looked tired, but still as beautiful as ever, her long, fiery red hair glistening in the light streaming in from the windows. They were free now. Everyone was. Harry and Ginny had as much time as they wanted for the present and near future. They could get married and have children and give them the life Harry wished he could have had. He would really be a member of a family then and he could not think of a better family to be a part of.

The Weasleys, also, were all trying to celebrate the end of the war as the rest of the wizarding world was, but the loss of Fred was making it difficult. George was taking it the hardest. After all Fred was his identical twin. He thought back to the last time he had been with his twin before the battle. They had been trying to make a pair of Extendable ears into a fake ear for the hole in the side of his head…

"That won't stick George. You'll have to glue it on somehow."

"I don't want to use glue; that will make my ear itchy. Besides, the last glue we tried turned my face purple," George replied.

"So? It's not really that bad. You always wanted to be different anyway."

"Not purple though! Mom would still be able to tell the difference then. It's not like I don't like being saint-like anyway."

"I forgot we were just doing it for that reason. I thought you were trying to impress Angela."

"Like she cares if I am missing an ear? No. I just miss being able to confuse people. That was our most effective trick you know."

"I know George, I know," Fred replied thoughtfully. "Are we going to finish or wait till tomorrow?"

"Let's wait. We have all the time in the world to do it. Its not like we've had any business anyway what with everyone afraid to step outside their houses for five seconds. When is the next Potter Watch?"

"In about an hour isn't it? What's the password this time?"

"Nymphadora."

Just then Arthur had apperated into their flat.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is at Hogwarts. Come on…"

And that was the last time he had ever spoken to him. 'We have always done everything together, how am I supposed to live without Fred by my side? Fred can't really be gone. I bet he is just playing a trick. He always was the joking type. He'd better do it soon though; he's running out of time...the funeral is tomorrow'. Various thoughts along these lines ran through George's head in the run up to the funeral; yet no matter what he did, or wherever he went, no Fred appeared.

The following day was terribly wet and dreary. The funeral was held right after breakfast in the graveyard near the Burrow and the Lovegood's House. There was a large tent covering the area where the ceremony was to be held, and Harry thought it must have been enlarged to fit all the people who came. All of the Weasleys were there along with almost all of Fred's classmates, most of the Order of the Phoenix, and several friends of the family. Fred's coffin sat at the front of the tent next to a large hole in the ground. A short yet plump wizard dressed in black dress robes with silver stars embroidered on the sleeves stepped up to the podium to give a speech. He spoke of how Fred was always a joker and that he was in a much better place.

"We are here today to remember a great wizard," he announced solemnly. "Fred Weasley was a great wizard. Most people who met him called him a friend. He was always making people laugh; he always had something funny to say. He even made his life laughter when he opened up a joke shop with his brother. Fred Weasley died fighting for our freedom from He-wh- Lord Voldemort," the wizard stumbled with his words a bit when he came to the name. "Let us remember that he died with a smile on his face. He would not want us to be sad, but to celebrate life and laughter."

When the wizard was finished talking nearly everyone was crying. The coffin was levitated and placed in the hole and with a shower of purple and orange sparks the ground resealed itself. A large marble tombstone appeared, it read:

Fredrick Weasley

April 1st 1978- June 1998

Loved Son, Brother, and Friend.

George screwed up his eyes. 'I can't believe it, it's not all a joke, but it must have been! I can't have lost my business partner, my twin, my best friend. No it was not right, it couldn't be...' But it was. He began to bawl.

After the funeral the Weasleys went back to the Burrow, accompanied by Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and Harry sat in the living room with the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny was watching Ron and Harry play a game of Wizards Chess in the corner of the room, Mr. Weasley was listening to the Wizarding Wireless Radio, and Percy was just sitting on the couch next to Bill not saying a word. Charley had gone back to work in Romania, as he had only been able to get a few days off. George was upstairs in his and Fred's old room; he had stormed out of the room saying he needed to be alone, shortly before the game began when Fleur had came in and said something about Fred. Hermione came in the room. "Your mum says dinner is ready. You all need to come to the kitchen," she said.

"Okay Hermione, we'll be there in a minute," Ron replied.

"I'm coming," said Ginny, as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

The three in the corner were the only ones who seemed to be paying attention to Hermione's words, because no one else got up to go eat.

The next day was Lupin and Tonks funeral. It really depressed Harry more than Fred's had. He took a seat next to Ginny in a row closer to the back then in the middle. He didn't look at the two identical coffins in front of them. Instead, he watched young Teddy carefully, as he sat on his grandmother lap. Harry couldn't help but feel responsible. If it wasn't for them arriving at Hogwarts that day, the battle would have happened differently. Maybe Lupin and Tonks wouldn't be dead, maybe Fred would still be alive. As the ceremony ended, he turned his gaze from Teddy to Ginny. He wipped away a small tear that rolled down her cheek and sighed. He would never get use to it, having her back. He felt like he was in someone elses life. He should have been dead, having sacrificed himself to save everyone else. Yet, there he was, and Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and Colin, among many others were still dead.

Harry was at Hogsmede with Ginny. He was stroking her beautiful hair and having a wonderful time drinking butterbeer and just talking to Ginny. He really loved her. They were in the middle of a wonderful kiss...

There was a loud 'CRACK!' and Harry awoke just as Hermione apperated into Ron's bedroom, waking Ron too.

"Harry, Ron! Wake up!" called Hermione in a loud voice. "I am leaving to go find my Parents in Australia, are you coming?"

"Hermione, its too early," said a sleepy Ron.

"Ron! We have to leave before your mum wakes up or she will never let us go; she will keep making excuses so that we don't get to find them for another year."

"Fine, go back to your room so we can get dressed."

"Hermione, wait," called Harry, as she reached the door. " Is Ginny coming?"

"Yes of course she is, now get up and get dressed! Pack a bag with some extra clothes in it too. We could be gone for a few days."

Harry did as she said, and dressed quickly, accidentally grabbing mis-matched socks in his hurry. Hermione was scary early in the morning, he had barely got his bag closed when she ran back into the room.

"Are you all packed and ready to go? I left a note on the table downstairs explaining where we are going. We are leaving in 5 minutes, so grab a bite to eat," she said as she dashed back out of the room.

"Harry, she is starting to sound a bit like my mum."

"I think you're right, Ron, it's kind of strange seeing her that flustered, but don't let her hear you saying that."

"Yeah, she would have kittens wouldn't she?" asked Ron, a small laugh following his words.

Harry chuckled, and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Probably. You know Hermione!" he said, feeling better than he had the previous day.


	2. The Search for Hermione's Parents

**A/N:I'll try to have chapter three up within a few days. I am sure you know what it is. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter about the wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car. ;)**

I awoke the day before my wedding. The first thing I saw was Edward's eyes. They were a deep golden color, he had been hunting every day prior to the wedding, preparing. In just six days time I would become a Vampire. The day after the wedding we would be leaving for Alaska, then he would change me as soon as we got moved in completely. The day before Esme and Carlisle had presented us with our wedding present. A house in Alaska, not far from theirs. It was absolutely perfect. He ran his fingers threw my hair.

"You look lovely this morning." He gave me his best crooked smile.

I couldn't resist his smile. "Yea, right. Do I get my human moment this morning?"

"Of course you do love."

I pecked him on the cheek, I was getting slightly better at kissing him with no strange reactions from my heart. Though, when his lips touched mine, the reaction I had then had no hope of changing. I hopped out of bed and walked to my bathroom, more quickly than I normally would have. I took a very quick shower and brushed my teeth. My hair was still wet as I walked back into my bedroom. I would have dried it, but it was going to be a very long day. Renee had flown in with Phil from Florida. As Forks had no hotel, they were staying at Charlie's house. Needless to say, the arrangements were not as pleasant as one could have hoped for. Renee, Alice, and I were going shopping in Port Angles all day. Alice's idea of course, though, Renee was not at all against it. I think I had missed her more than I realized, I was actually looking forward to the day of shopping. I could scarcely imagine what Renee would do once she realized she wouldn't see me again. It would probably be at least five years down the line, but it was not something I particularly wanted to think about. Then there was Charlie. Charlie had lived for nearly 17 years alone, he would be okay, even if he had gotten use to my cooking. I sat back down on the bed. Edward leaned in close to my face, and kissed me in the way that should really be illegal. When we broke apart he smiled at me.

"Tomorrow is the big day." I said, letting a bit of nervousness leak into my voice.

"It is. Are you sure you want this? It's not to late to call it off you know."

"I am sure. Edward, I love you, and besides, the invitations are already to the guests. Can you imagine everyone's reactions if I backed out now, especially Charlie and Renee?"

"True, maybe we should try to refrain from giving Charlie a heart attack."

I scowled at him playfully, it was so easy to do at the time. I was with him.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. It's about the reason why Alice won't tell you anything about how the wedding is going to go."

I stared at his god-like face curiously. "Yes?"

"She can't see it. I invited Jacob. I knew that deep down inside you need him to be there. Besides, Jacob deserves it. If Jacob had 'won' I would have wanted the chance, the chance to see you married. The chance to see you happy."

My head started spinning, it had been exactly one week since I had thought of Jacob. "Edward, It's fine. Jacob was my best friend." I said, though I had never been a great liar.

"Bella, please humor me? You can't begin to understand how much this will mean to him. The only reason I can is because I have been in his position."

My head just wouldn't stop spinning, I didn't want to think about Jacob just now, it was to painful, and it was suppose to be a happy day. "And that you can see his thoughts."

"Yes, that too." I merely looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. I had never expected Edward to stick up for Jacob.

"Bella, you are so stubborn."

"Edward, you don't have to keep fighting for me anymore, you already one."

"I am not fighting for you Bella, I am giving Jacob the chance to say goodbye."

I sighed, laying my head against his shoulder. "Okay."

Later that night, once I had said my goodnight to Charlie, Renee, and Phil, I walked up the stairs to my room slowly, knowing who would be waiting for me. It wasn't that I wasn't wanting to see him. I was about to give up everything for a lifetime with him. It was the subject I was afraid we were going to be talking about. I prayed desperately that it wouldn't come up. As I entered the room he was sitting in the rocking chair, unmoving. Anyone unaware would have thought him a statue rather than a living person, using the word living rather loosely. I walked over and curled up in his lap.

"Bella, you need to sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Think you can wait just one more night for me Bella?"

I felt myself blush, my one request was that before I was turned, I could have him, all of him. "Maybe just one more night."

He put his hand to my cheek against the area where I blushed. "I am going to miss that so much."

"I know, but I'll still be your Bella."

"Yes you will."

After a few minutes I yawned. Realizing how tired I actually was. Alice had to of dragged me through seventeen stores. While Renee had gone to get coffee, Alice and I got the essentials for my wedding night. It was a dark blue lacy number, the exact color Edward had said he preferred with my skin so many times. I stood up slowly, getting off of him so I could go lay down.

As if he could read my mind he spoke to me. "Didn't I tell you you needed your rest?"

I nodded and climbed under the covers next to him. Somehow he had managed to slip over there before I could see him. He was fast, even for a vampire. He laid his head on my chest, listening to my heart. I didn't move, knowing how wonderful it was for him, knowing how human it made him feel. That is the last thing I remembered before waking up. Edward was gone, of course. He was very old fashioned, and it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms.

Before I could get out of bed Alice dashed up the stairs and was in my room.

"I saw you wake up." She said, happily, walking gracefully to the side of the bed from which I was getting off of.

"I noticed. Oh Goodness, I am so nervous!"

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. Just trust me."

I nodded, knowing she had no way of knowing that everything was going to be fine. I was about to get married.

Charlie walked me up the isle, I knew he would rather be doing this about ten years from now, but there was no choice. If Edward wasn't growing older, neither was I. I noticed the music playing, it didn't sound as intimidating as I had imagined it would. We reached the end of the long isle in the Cullen's backyard where the wedding was being held. I looked at Charlie, and he smiled at me, motioning fro me to go on as he took his seat. The music stop playing, and I looked into Edwards eyes. He looked amazing in his Black Tuxedo, the second time I had seen him in one. I felt the waterworks coming on, and I desperately hoped that Alice had remembered to use waterproof makeup. I glanced out into the crowd, I saw Jacob and the rest of the La Push gang,. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me so much to see him. He didn't appear to be as bad off at the Wedding as I thought he would be.

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives in holy matrimony." Emmett's voice boomed out.

I almost couldn't believe how fast the ceremony had passed, I felt like I had missed some part of it. Edward was slipping my wedding ring on my finger.

"I do." I heard him say in his velvet voice.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Emmett said, watching us carefully.

By this time there were tears running down from my eyes, they were tears of happiness though, not exactly something I had expected. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned in and we kissed. If the kisses before this one Edward and I had shared had been amazing, I don't know what this one was, there were no words to describe it that had been invented yet.

Before I knew it we were taking our first steps as man and wife. I think he was rather concerned that I was bawling, but he tried to act like it wasn't bothering him terribly that his new wife was crying over their wedding. We stepped up into the horse drawn carriage, Edwards idea, he thought it would be more like what he would have experienced, had he had a normal wedding, during his time. I looked at the fancy script that wrote the words just married across the back of the carriage. I noticed him staring at me intently.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, his arm wrapped around me like he would never let go.

"I'm fine. I am just- just, so happy!" I finally managed to say.

"Your crying because you are happy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Yes." I answered his non-question.

"I though you were, regretting it."

"Have we not already clarified that I love you?" I asked, the tears slowing.

"Yes, but you said you didn't want to be 'that girl'"

"Yes, but I am not that Girl, I am Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"What a wonderful conversation for us to have as our first conversation as man and wife."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think this is such a horrible conversation. After all, we verified that I love you."

He reached his hand up and messed up my hair.

"Hey, It's my wedding day."

"I know. It's my wedding day too."

I smiled at him carefully.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too Mr. Cullen."


	3. The Secret

Chapter 3 The Secret

When Harry woke up Ron was already downstairs. Harry got up and was changed his clothes when he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Just a second," he called.

"Harry, its me Ginny. Come down stairs as soon as you are dressed."

"Okay Ginny."

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Luna and Neville sitting at the table with the Weasleys.

"Harry so good to see you," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Uh… Hi Luna, nice to see you too, but what are you and Neville doing here?"

"I'm not sure. We got a letter saying to come here today. I thought it was you that sent it Harry," said Neville, looking confused.

"Oh. Is Hermione back yet?"

"No, she owled this morning said she was going to spend a few days with her parents and her little sister before she came back," said Ron.

"Little sister? I thought Hermione was an only child," said Luna still looking dreamy.

"Up until yesterday so did she."

Later that day more people started to arrive at the Burrow. No one knew what they were for. They all had received mysterious letters with no listed sender. Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were the last to arrive. Harry noticed that all the mysterious guests were members of the D.A. He also noticed that Cho Chang wasn't there.

"Okay, so, why are you here?" Harry asked the new arrivals.

"I thought you invited us here Harry. Didn't you send a letter?" asked Ernie, looking confused.

"No I didn't. You can go back into the garden, they've got a bit of a party started back there."

"Okay Harry."

The guests moved back into the garden just as Hermione apperated into the front yard of the Burrow.

"Hermione what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were staying with your parents for a few days."

"Someone owled. Said it was urgent and I needed to come back."

"Another mysterious owl. Someone invited most of the D.A. to the Burrow. No one knows why they are here."

"Oh. That's odd. Should I stay or go back? Probably stay, obviously someone wanted us here. What do you mean most of the DA?"

"I don't think Cho was invited."

Hermione smirked. They went back to the Garden to most of the D.A.

About an hour later professor McGonagall arrived. No one saw her enter the garden.

"Attention!", said McGonagall, sticking her wand to her throat and magnifying her voice. "I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. First I would like to thank Molly for allowing us all to gather here."

Arthur turned to his wife, "I thought you said you didn't know why everybody was here."

"Quiet Arthur."

"I have some important announcements to make. All of you who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts will receive a special service to the school award. Hogwarts will re-open in the fall and all those who were in 7th year or were supposed to be (McGonagall looked at the trio) are encouraged and welcomed to come back to school to come back this year for a proper 7th year at Hogwarts. We have lost many students and friends in the war and all who died will receive Order of Merlin 3rd class's. I would also like to inform you that all of you will get full marks in all your classes for this year. With that being said let the party begin."

With the wave of her wand The wizarding wireless radio began playing and colourful lights strung themselves across the garden.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Lee Jordan stayed the night after the party. Luna and Hermione slept in Ginny's room and Harry and Neville slept in Ron's room.

"Do you reckon you'll be going back to school for a second 7th year Neville?" asked Ron sleepily.

"I don't know, maybe. Gram's would probably be happy if I did. Didn't really learn anything this year. What about you two?"

"I don't know", said Harry, "I might. I hadn't really thought about it yet. Ginny will be a 7th year too. I will if you guys do."

"I have too, mum said she would kill me If I didn't, besides Hermione is going. I need to finish school before I can go into auror training. I reckon they would make an exception in your case Harry, being as you were the one to defeat you-kno- i mean, Voldemort."

"I said if you go I'm going, besides you two did as much to defeat Voldemort as I did."

"Harry," said Ron staring at Harry blankly. "You died to kill him. None of us did that. You did it willingly you just gave yourself up to him."

"Yeah, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. Besides, you both destroyed a horcrux, the snake, and the locket."

"So you are both going back?" asked Neville, looking slightly confused.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

Hermione entered the room followed by Ginny and Luna.

"What are you three doing in here?" asked Ron.

"We came to see our boyfriends," replied Hermione, smiling sweetly.

"Wait your boyfriends? Luna and Neville?" asked Ron on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, so?" replied Neville defensively.

"Nothing just… I didn't see that one coming," said Ron, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"I think its sweet," said Ginny, staring her brother in the eye.

"So do I," said Hermione, in a dreamy voice worthy of Luna.

"Sorry, what were we talking about? I think a wrackspurt got me," said Luna.

"Nothing Luna," said Harry hastily.

"So, Neville your going back to Hogwarts for a second 7th year?" asked Luna

The boys stared at her.

"How did you know that?" asked Neville, looking confused.

"We can here everything through the walls," explained Ginny cheerfully.

"How long have you been able to hear through the walls?" asked Ron, looking worried.

"Since we have lived here which would be forever," Ginny smiled.

"So that's how you always know everything?"

"I'm the youngest of 7, I have 6 older brothers. If our walls were not thin I would have never known anything."

Ron just stared at her.

"We better be back to Ginny's room before Ron passes out," said Hermione, breaking the silence.

Back in Ginny's room the girls lay down on their cots having fits of laughter, even Luna, who was always rather serious even though none of her ideas were taken seriously.

"Did you see Ron's face?" asked Hermione, snorting.

"Yes! Did you just see Hermione's snort?"

"Ginny, it's impossible to see a snort!' cried Hermione

"No it's not. My father hunts them in Australia," said Luna seriously.

The two stared at her.

"Come on I was only joking. I know that's impossible."

They all burst out laughing and laughed themselves to sleep.

Later that night Hermione snuck into the boys room.

"Ron, wake up. I want to talk to you."

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Yes, come with me."

She took him down into the kitchen.

"Ron I want to ask you something."

"Okay, anything Hermione."

"Do you love me?"

Ron was taken slightly aback by the question. "Yes of course I do Hermione. I want us to get married. I need you in my life. I could never live without you."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I love you too. Wait, did you just propose?"

"Maybe I did. What would your answer be?" he asked her playfully.

"It would be yes of course," she said, looking at his sparkling blue eyes. "But not yet, I want it to be after we have graduated okay?"

"Fine with me. It will be hard to wait, but I guess I can. I'll wait to propose properly then."

"Okay. I love you so much right now."

"Do you not always love me?"

"Of course I do. Sometimes I love you more than others though."

"Sure you do."

"Ronald!" Hermione said, playfully kissing him.

Just then Percy walked in.

"Er.. sorry, I was, er... water. I'll be going now." he said nervously, heading back upstairs.

"We should probably get back up to our rooms, shouldn't we?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, we are getting up early arn't we?"

They headed upstairs together holding hands.

George and Lee never came down for breakfast the next morning. However, the six seventh years came down bright and early before even Molly and Arthur were up, to owl Professor McGonagall of their intentions for the next school year. Harry had not gotten used to not having an owl. He missed Hedwig, but he would have to settle by using Ron's little owl Pig for the letter.

"Is mum up yet?" asked Ginny sleepily.

"No," said Hermione.

"She had better be up soon," said Ron, "I'm starved."

"Ronald," said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek and thinking about last night.

"That stupid bird. I bet he can't even find Hogwarts," said Ron angrily.

"Come on Ron at least you have an owl," said Ginny, staring at her brother.

"You have a point there Ginny. Harry have you thought about getting a new owl?" asked Ron, as he realised Pig out the window.

"Yes. I think I'll get one soon," said Harry, looking kind of sad.

Just then a owl flew in the window. The letter he was holding was addressed to Harry.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

I have what may be bad news. Prisoner Alecto Carrows has just been discovered to be pregnant in Askaban. We know that you were destroying his horcruxes. Do you know anything else about Voldemort that we didn't? We have suspicions, however we are not sure. Send word soon.

O.P. You can share this with your friends Harry but I suggest you limit it to a few people. There would be havoc at the ministry if word got out.

Sincerely,

Minister Kingsley Shacklebott

"Who is it from Harry?" asked Hermione, looking confused at the look on Harry's face.

"The Minister of Magic," said Harry, looking stunned.

"What does he want?" asked Ron, looking even more confused than Hermione.

"Read it" he said as he passed the envelope across the table to no one specifically.


	4. The Annoying Habits of Gryffindor Boys

Chapter 4

Hermione grabbed the note, and began reading aloud.

"Dear Mr. Harry James Potter. I have what may be bad news. Prisoner Alecto Carrows has just been discovered to be pregnant in Askaban. We know that you were destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. Do you know anything else about him that we didn't? We have suspicions, however we are not sure. Send word soon. O.P. You can share this with your friends Harry, but I suggest you limit it to a few people. There would be havoc at the ministry if word got out. Sincerely, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt."

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Harry- Wow," said Hermione finally, unable to get her words out.

"What? So what if the old bat got herself pregnant?" snorted Ron, having no clue what was going on.

"Oh Ronald are you really that thick?"

"No, why? What's so special about an imprisoned Death Eater being pregnant?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Ron! It says it right there," said Hermione, tossing him the note, and feeling exasperated. "Read it again!"

There was a short silence whilst Ron read the letter, during which no one said anything, then:

"I still don't get it."

Everyone except the dim red head rolled their eyes.

"Ron," said Harry in a hushed voice. "Voldemort. It could be his… baby."

Ron sat down on the floor, comprehension dawning on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," insisted Harry, his voice still hushed.

"Well, It's not like people are born evil. Even he wasn't born evil. It just depends how people are raised," said Luna in a tone that was not her usual dreamy self.

"She's right. I mean come on; we were not all born evil or good. It's how we are raised that determines our final character," said Ginny wisely.

"Yes, but how is it going to be raised. Azkaban is no place for a little baby," said Ron loudly, having finally found his voice.

"Ronald! They won't let a baby stay in Azkaban!" said Hermione, feeling flustered. "Let's just let the ministry deal with it."

Harry thought this was a good idea. "Okay Hermione, I'll just owl the ministry telling them what we know," he said, and sat down to write the letter.

Dear, Minister Shacklebolt.

We know no more than you, but we do have a few questions. Where is the baby going to be raised? Who is going to raise it? Has she said anything about who the father is?

Harry

He had just sent it with the ministry owl when Mrs. Weasley came down and saw them all sitting at the table, worry etched in their faces.

"You're all up early," she said in a concerned voice. "What's the occasion? I thought you would all be sleeping in from the partying you did last night."

No one answered her.

"Well is anyone going to say anything or are you all just going to sit there like a bump on a log?" she was getting anxious now.

"We got up to send a letter to Professor McGonagall," explained Ginny finally.

Her mother beamed. "So you're all going back to Hogwarts?" she asked happily.

"Yes," replied Harry, his mind not on the subject.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Then why are you all looking so glum?"

"Here," said Hermione quietly, and handed Molly the letter.

Her kind eyes widened as she read the note. "Oh my. How did you respond to this letter?" she asked, looking at Harry in concern.

Hermione explained, as Harry seemed a little preoccupied.

'Well dears,' said Mrs. Weasley, after listening to Hermione's explanation. 'You've done all that can be done for now, let the minister deal with the problem. Don't bother yourself over something that could just be as simple as a woman pregnant with a normal man's child." Her words were calming and reassuring to hear, and everyone relaxed slightly. Molly smiled, and headed over to the sink. "Now, who's for breakfast?" she asked.

Evening came, and the Weasleys plus their guests sat down to eat dinner.

"This food is really good Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with his mouth stuffed.

"Thank you dear, and how many times do I have to say it? You are old enough to call me Molly."

"Okay Mrs. urm Molly."

"Now that wasn't to bad was it?" smiled Molly, speaking in bright tones. "So what are you six planning to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know," replied Ron, intent on his food.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with your father and I? We are going to get some new robes," asked Molly.

"Sure mum, that sounds great to me," said Ginny, putting on a fake smile. "What about you guys?"

"Sounds good to me too," said Harry, winking at Ginny.

"Excellent, I han't bing able to goat there in a nong tim," said Ron with his mouth stuffed to a bursting point.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Hermione.

"Okay, mum," he said, not paying attention.

"What did you just call me?" asked Hermione, feeling irritated.

Realizing what he had said, Ron turned a bright Weasley shade of red. "Um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Did a wrackspurt get you Ron?" asked Luna enthusiastically.

"Er… sure. A wrackspurt got me Hermione," said Ron sarcastically.

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Your brother! His habits just drive me nuts!" complained an aggravated Hermione.

"Really? His habits drive me crazy too," said Ginny laughing. "So which ones bother you the most?"

"The way he is always sarcastic about everything is very annoying! There are so many… I don't know why I like him so much!"

Ginny chuckled. "That's what I like about Harry. He is never sarcastic, at least not with me. Growing up with 6 sarcastic brothers, I am so glad to have him. I really wish he wasn't such a slob though. I'm not talking just about his hair. It's cute in a way, but he doesn't keep his stuff clean. Know what I mean?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Luna in her patent, dreamy voice. "Neville isn't really very neat either. It's mainly because he's so forgetful and unorganised."

"Unorganised! Ron is so unorganised it's not even funny! I don't know how he even managed to scrape one O.W.L. let alone more! I don't know how he will be able to get enough N.EW.T.s to be an auror!"

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "He can do it with your help, Hermione. You'll need to help Harry too, though. I don't have great study habits myself. What about Neville, Luna?"

"He's not very good at studying. But he really only needs one N.E.W.T. though for what he wants to do, and he doesn't need to study for that subject."

"What subject would that be?" asked Hermione, rather confused.

"Herbology. He is going to be a Herbologist you know."

"Really?" asked Ginny.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Wow! I knew he was good at Herbology, but as a career?"

"Yeah. Why not? Harry and Ron are good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, so they are going to be Aurors."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I suppose so," she concluded.

Meanwhile, the boys had gone up to Ron's room for the night. Neville and Harry were already in bed and almost asleep, but Ron was standing up with his ear pressed to the wall.

"Wow! If we listen hard enough, we can hear through the walls," he said happily. "I wonder if they realize we can hear them too. 'Mione is really aggravated isn't she?"

"I guess so Ron," murmured Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

_Harry was back at the World Cup, and kissing Ginny. The cannons had won, and the crowd rose to their feet with tremendous applause and screaming… The scene changed. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were celebrating in a tent with them. Harry got down on his knees in front of Ginny, and made a proposal. The ring was white gold with three diamonds; two little ones on the outside and a large, heart shaped one in the middle. There was an inscription on the inside that read: 'What we have been fighting for is love.' He read her the inscription, and then his emerald green eyes meeting were meeting her sparkling chocolate brown ones. 'Ginny will you marry me…' _


	5. Unexpected Twists and Surprizes

_We know that you were destroying his horcruxes. We know that you were destroying his horcruxes. We know that you were destroying his horcruxes._ He was thinking over the words of the minister. How do they know that? He was in the Order, but I didn't know they knew. How did they find out? Harry thought to himself as he laid on his bed, he had woken up earlier than he had planed so he decided it would be a good time to think. How on earth would he find out? Dumbledore didn't tell anyone. Dumbledore, just one more person who had died in the war. Fred my friend and my best mate's brother, Tonks, Lupin my favorite teacher and dads friend the last tie to my parents, Mad-eye Moody, Cedric, Sirius my Godfather, friend, and my dad's best mate, Collin, Dobby the most loyal house elf the wizarding world ever saw, Snape who I didn't know about until it was too late, and Hedwig. They are all gone, and it's mainly my fault. Neville was starting to wake up, so Harry quickly closed his eyes and pretended he was still asleep. It took Neville a long time to get up and get dressed. Harry almost fell asleep it took so long. As soon as he went downstairs Harry got dressed and went down stairs, Ron wasn't in his bed.

Everyone was downstairs except for Hermione, Molly, and Ron, as he walked into the kitchen of the burrow.

"Harry! Your up!" said Ginny brightly.

"Er, yea. Why are your so, so hyper?" asked Harry his head fuzzy with all his thoughts.

"Well we are going to Diagon Alley in a exactly three hours and seventeen minutes. It's the first time I've been anywhere in ages." replied Ginny enthusiastically.

"Okay. I'll need to go to Gringotts. I don't have any money on me." replied Harry nervously, he hated talking about money in front of the Weasleys as he was worth a small fortune and they were some of the poorest wizards around.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I already got you some gold out, things are hectic at Gringotts." said Bill as he slid a large bag of Galleons across the table to where Harry was sitting beside Ginny, "I'll need to be off for work now." he said as he left.

"I'd say they would be with all the wizards feeling safe enough to go out in public." said George.

They were all happy to hear George talking again. He had been silent for the past few days, and had just this morning started saying anything at all.

"So.. When are we leaving again?" asked Harry. He had been having trouble remembering things the past few days.

"Three hours and sixteen minutes exactly!" said Ginny looking down at her old battered watch.

"I should get you a new watch while we are out. Do you want to pick it out or do you want it to be a surprise?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Harry, I don't need a new watch. Mine is fine." said Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, it has stopped twice already this week."

"Actually it was three times but still…"

"Does it have sentimental value like my earrings?", Luna pointed to her dirigible plum earrings. They don't work very well anymore but I remember when my mother and I made them."

"It doesn't have any sentimental value, but I still don't want Harry to spend a lot of money on me." said Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, I'll buy you a cheep one, I like spending money on my girl, every good boyfriend does." said Harry sweetly.

"Okay Harry, but don't spend too much money okay?" asked Ginny pleadingly.

"Okay, Gin."

She would never know how much money he spent if it was a surprise. He was not going to get her a cheep watch. Only the best for his Ginny. Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs together.

"Took you two long enough!" said Ginny in her agitated voice.

"What's got her all wound up?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Probably just had a bit to much to drink. Are you a bit drunk Gin?" asked Ron.

"Ronald! What a highly scandalous thing to say! You take it back!" replied Ginny with anger in her voice.

"Why should I? You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Ron stop, or I'll tell everyone how we got drunk last night." Whispered Hermione into Ron's ear grinning slightly.

"You wouldn't!" said Ron, "Mum would kill me!"

Molly entered the room.

"What would I kill you for?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a voice not quite as cheery as Ginny's.

Harry spit pumpkin juice all over his Chuddley Cannons shirt, he knew Ron was in for it.

"Er… Nothing mum." said Ron looking down at his shoes, he was still a bit drunk, Hermione had cast a no-hangover spell so that they would still be slightly drunk in the morning, but they would not get a hangover.

Molly looked at her youngest son thinking, but decided to let him pass this time.

"If you are all up we may as well leave sooner. We are going to leave in 30 minutes. Get ready." said Molly, mainly to prevent anyone from getting into trouble. She left the room.

"I'm going to go change my shirt, it has a stain. I'll be back in a bit." said Harry as he walked upstairs to Ron's room.

Harry slipped into a black t-shirt. He didn't go directly back down to the kitchen though. He stayed in Ron's room a bit, thinking. When he went back down into the kitchen everyone was ready to leave, so they left.

Harry went with Ron, and Ginny went with Hermione shopping. They were going to meet up at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch at twelve. Neville and Luna were not going to meet them, they were on a date. Harry and Ron were walking to the wizard's jewelry shop.

"So, what type of watch are you going to get her?" asked Ron.

'I don't know. Her favorite stone is emerald right?"

"Probably anything that matches her dear Harry." said Ron in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up."

"That's not the only thing I am getting her."

"Really? What else?"

"Opps I forgot something, I'll meet you at the shop Ron."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." said Ron slightly confused.

Harry ran to Flourish and Botts, he knew Ron's parent's would be there getting their schoolbooks for next year.

"Harry dear, where is Ronald?" asked Molly slightly confused.

"He's back at the jewelry shop, can I ask you two something important?" asked Harry nervously.

"Sure Harry, anything of course." said Molly with concern in her voice.

"Oh, nothings wrong Mrs. Weasley." he said while guiding them to some comfy green chairs in the middle of the shop. "I would like to ask if," he paused and let out the breath he had been holding. "If could have your daughters hand in marriage. We won't get married right away, I don't plan on proposing to her for a few weeks yet, I just thought it would be a good time to get the ring now." He said all in one breath. He was relived to get that out.

"Oh Harry!" said Mrs.Weasley pulling him into a big hug, when he was finally released from her grip Mr. Weasley spoke.

"We have been waiting for this day since Ginny started Hogwarts Harry." He said with a grin, "Of course you can marry our Ginny."

"Thank you so much Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." said Harry with a big smile.

"Now Harry, you can't keep calling us that. You can call us Mum and Dad, or Arthur, and Molly. Your family Harry." said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"I better be going, thanks so much M.. er.. Mum and Dad." said Harry with a smile, as he rushed out the door.

When he got back to the jewelry store Ron was looking at the necklaces.

"I might get one for Hermione, I've been saving my money. How about this one Harry."

"Looks good to me Ron, she'll love it." said Harry looking at the necklace Ron was pointing to. It had five diamonds on the pendant. They formed a little wave surrounded by little gems that changed their properties with the season, topaz was fall, opal for summer, sapphire for winter, and peridot for spring.

Harry looked around in the watches. He finally settled on one that was silver, with little emerald numbers, and emeralds at the end of the hands. He sent Ron back to The Leaky Cauldron so he could get a ring for Ginny. He found one exactly like the one in his dream. It was white gold with three diamonds two medium sized ones on the outside and a large Heart shaped one in the middle. It had an enchanted inscription on the inside, it said exactly what the person who was being proposed to wanted it to say, but there was nothing there until they were proposed to.

He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron very slowly. When he arrived all the Weasleys plus Hermione and Lee were sitting at a table. He took a seat by Ginny.

"Hey Gin! I got you a watch." he said as he handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!"

"Ginny, you haven't even opened it yet!"

"Well, the box is so beautiful, I guess I'll have to find out what it looks like now." she said opening the box.

"Oh Harry! It's so beautiful. It must have cost much to much!"

"Not at all Ginny. I love you." he said looking into her watery chocolate eyes.

After lunch Harry and Ginny were walking down Diagon Alley holding hands and talking, just talking. Ginny was very happy. Happier then she had ever been. All of a sudden Harry's hand felt limp in hers. Harry was laying on the ground as if dead.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. Ginny was panicking and the people in Diagon Alley were too. She started crying she didn't understand what was going on. Mrs. Weasley came rushing up to her.

"Ginny dear come with me, Arthur is going to take him to St.Mungo's." Ginny didn't budge she was still holding his hand firmly, "Come on Ginny, Ginny dear, come with me." Mrs. Weasley finally got Ginny to let go.

Arthur appairated Harry into St.Mungo's, leaving Ginny and Mrs. Weasley there in the middle of the Alley, crying. Ron and Hermione came rushing up.

"What happened? Where is Harry? Why is Ginny crying?" Ron asked very quickly.

"Harry is at St.Mungo's. We don't know anything. We are going to the Burrow, Arthur is going to send word as soon as anything happens." said Molly very quickly.

They all appairated to the Burrow. The girls were all crying, including Mrs.Weasley. Ron, George, Percy, and Lee were sitting on the couch not saying anything. Horrible thoughts were going through Ron's mind. He thought his best friend had just been killed by an angry death eater who hadn't been caught yet. Similar thought's were going through everyone's heads.

"I just realized something." said Ron solemnly, "Neville and Luna are still on their date, they have no idea what's going on."

"Oh well." said Ginny sobbing, "Let them enjoy themselves for a while."


	6. St Mungos

"Mum, what do you think happened to him?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley, tears glistening in her eyes.

It was about two hours later and they still hadn't got any news.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know," said Molly, looking her only daughter in the eyes.

"That's it! I'm going. I can't stand it anymore! I have got to find out what's going on!" yelled Ginny hysterically.

"Now Ginny, that's not necessary," scolded Percy, he was never very good at calming people down.

"I'm going with her!" said Ron firmly as he stood up, then added to his mother, "you can't stop us, we are of age."

"Now Ronald be resona-" she never finished her sentence. Ron had apperated to St.Mungo's without Ginny or anyone else.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with him?" asked a raged Hermione.

"We are all worried, but there's no need to run off!"

Just then Luna and Neville walked in the door of the burrow.

"Hello," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "You wouldn't believe what we heard in Diagon Alley. Someone said that the boy who lived was dead. What a strange thing to say." Then she noticed that Ginny was crying, and asked, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Mum! You don't think that those people heard before us?" asked Ginny very frantically, even though she had stopped crying now.

"Of course not Ginny!" said Molly, although she wasn't sure she was telling the truth.

"He is fine, Ginny. I'm sure he just accidentally ate a Fainting Fancy, thinking it was a mint or something," said George in a normal tone, although it wasn't normal for George, he hadn't been himself lately, but that, of course was to be expected.

Just then Arthur's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh Arthur! Thank goodness. We have been dying here," said Molly rather loudly, running to the fireplace. The rest of the group followed not far behind.

"Is he okay Dad?" asked Ginny, her voice steadying.

"We are not sure yet, but you can come and see him now. Ron is already here."

"What's wrong with him, Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"We don't know anything yet. You'll have to wait. I have to go now, see you all soon."

And with a pop, he was gone.

A few minutes later they all arrived at St.Mungo's. Ginny had stopped any tears and was calming down as Arthur and Ron met them in the lobby of the wizarding hospital. Ron looked like he had been reprimanded severely and his ears were very red.

"Where is he dad?" she asked.

"He's in room 7 on the third floor. I'll take you there, he has a private room as they thought it would be best for the boy who lived to have some privacy."

"Okay," agreed Ginny, and they all followed Mr. Weasley along the corridor, Neville, Luna, Lee, and George going downstairs to get something to eat as they quite fancied a butterbeer.

The walls of Harry's room were painted bright blue, with paintings of magical flowers on them. Harry was lying on the bed unconscious, and covered in a green blanket. "Oh, Harry," cried Ginny as she rushed to sit in the seat by his bed.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's fine for now. Someone has poisoned him, but he's just resting," said the healer that had just walked in the room.

"Poisoned him? Who? When?" asked Ginny, very fast.

"Well obviously we don't know who. But it probably happened sometime in the last few days as far as we can tell. Did you go anywhere different to eat, or was he around any enemies? I'm sure that being Harry Potter, he has plenty..." said the healer.

"My name is Healer Felica Hobson, by the way, but most people call me Felica."

Ginny frowned. "I can't think of anywhere different we have been. We had a party at the house a few days ago. Someone could have snuck in there and poisoned him. Is it a regular poison or was it made by a wizard?"

"Wizard made. It's a very dark potion, and quite rare actually. He's lucky we found that he's been poisoned so soon. Though I'm sorry to tell you, there is currently no antidote…"

Here Hermione interrupted her. "But, every potion has a counter potion."

"Do you always have to know everything Hermione?" asked Ron, looking at her angrily yet slightly relived.

"Yes, but we haven't found one yet. Like I said, it's a very rare poison," replied Felica smartly.

"Okay, so what does the poison do?" asked Ginny, drawing in a large breath.

"It causes memory loss and fainting, and if it progresses for a long time, death. But don't worry my dear…that would take six months or more. We will have the antidote long before then," she reassured, seeing the look on Ginny's face at the mention of death.

"So when is he going to wake up?" asked Ron.

"As soon as you all make enough noise! No, I'm just kidding. Probably any time though," Felica replied with a happy grin on her face. "I'll be back in a bit. See you all later." And she left the room.

"Well, she is a bit, well cheery, isn't she?" remarked Mrs. Weasley in a strange tone.

"Err, yeah she is," replied Hermione.

"Why don't we leave you all alone, I'm going to go and get some mangos in the cafeteria, come on Arthur," she said, leaving the trio alone with Harry.

"I'm really worried about him," said Ginny taking her boyfriend's hand and stoking it gently.

"He'll be alright Ginny, he just needs the antidote. Felica said he had nothing to worry about for a while," said Hermione kindly.

"He doesn't look too good though, does he?" stated Ron.

Well, I'd say not, he's been poisoned," Ginny replied sarcastically, glaring at her brother.

"Who got poisoned?" came a familiar voice from the bed beside them.

"Oh Harry, you're awake!" exclaimed Ginny, kissing his forehead.

"Obviously," he stated with a grin. "Now what's going on? Where am I?"

"Your in St.Mungo's, Harry," replied Hermione.

"Really? Why, what happened to me? Last thing I remember I was talking to your mum and dad, Ron." Harry's brain was still feeling a little fuzzy.

"Someone poisoned you at the party apparently. Stupid git. Your memory is going to be affected, and you are going to pass out once in a while, until they give you the antidote to the poison," explained Ron.

"Did you just call me a git?" asked Harry staring at Ron.

"No, the person that poisoned you," he replied. "Did anybody give you anything weird to drink at the party, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Err… Not that I remember...When do I get to get out of here? I have to go and buy a watch for Ginny."

"You already did Harry," said Ginny, holding out her arm for Harry to see the gorgeous watch strapped around her wrist.

"That's just what I was wanting to get you!" he exclaimed, and then asked again, "When do I get to leave?"

"Err, sorry Harry that's one of the questions we forgot to ask." Molly and Arthur walked in the door, their eyes lightening up at the sight of Harry, now fully awake although looking slightly confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you know that question I asked you? Well, umm…what did you answer to it?" he asked, not wanting to say too much in front of Ginny.

"We said yes, Harry," Arthur told him with a wink. "Don't you remember Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, with concern in her voice.

"Err…no. When did I pass out?" he asked.

"A little after lunch. We were just walking up Diagon Alley when it happened," replied Ginny.

"Oh Merlin! What else did I miss? What time is it now?" "About six," Ginny replied looking down at her gorgeous new watch.

Healer Felica walked into the room, smiling to see that her patient was awake, although not altogether surprised. "Harry, you are free to go now, but you will need to come back every week to get tested to see how far the poison has worked its way through your body. As soon as we find the antidote we will owl you. Bye!" she said, leaving the room again.

"That answers your question, doesn't it? " asked Ginny, teasing her boyfriend.

"It sure does, Gin," he replied with a wink.


	7. Back to the Burrow

With a faint pop, they all arrived at The Burrow.

"You need to go up to your and Ron's room, Harry, you need your rest," said Molly, looking at him sternly.

Harry was about to protest when Arthur stopped him. "I need to have a word with Harry first, in private. I'll go easy on him Molly, don't worry dear," he added, guiding Harry off into the garden before Molly could stop him.

"Okay Harry, I needed to talk to you about a few things. Sit down," Arthur said, pointing to a chair he had just conjured. "I want to tell you everything that happened before you collapsed, okay? Here is Ginny's ring." He handed him a ring box. "I got it before the healers saw it."

"Thanks Mr.Weas- er Arthur. Does anyone else know about it?" he said a bit confused. "The last thing I remember is when I was talking to you and Mrs.Weasley, about to ask the question about proposing to Ginny."

"No Harry, no one else knows. You missed a few things then. You gave Ginny the watch, ate lunch with us, and then you were walking with Ginny when you, well you know. Also Molly was very clear that you are not to call us Mr. And Mrs. Weasley anymore, I think she thinks you remember that and it would, in my opinion be unwise to let her know otherwise. Now I must ask you Harry, how are you for real?" he said thinking that he might not tell the truth in front of the girls.

"I have a headache, I got it as soon as we left St.Mungos. Other than that I am fine."

"Good. You can go now Harry."

"Thanks Mr- er, Arthur?" said Harry half asking as Arthur winked at him.

Harry walked back into the burrow and up to Ron's room, the ring tucked safely in his pocket. 'I cannot wait to propose to her. It will be so wonderful,"' he thought happily. When he got up to Ron's room he decided to go through some old things, to remind him of fond memories. He went through his clothes, the things he took with him to search for horcruxes, and then came to his schoolbooks, old and scruffy. Reaching the ones from his second year, he pulled something out from one of the books. It was a valentine.

Luna and Neville were sitting on a bench in The Burrow's garden, enjoying the evening air, their hands entwined in each other's.

Luna looked out past the little gnomes, who were running around the lawn, and seemed thoughtful. "They should really plant some dirigible plum trees out here Neville, wouldn't they be pretty?" she asked her boyfriend, looking into his ever confused eyes.

"Sure would Luna" he replied with a smile, humoring her, yet as usual not having the slightest clue what she was on about.

"So…we have been going out for three months now," she stated dreamily.

"Yeah, remember what you said to me on our date?" he asked her fondly, looking at her radish earrings.

"Yeah," she replied softly, leaning in and kissing him.

When she finally pulled away Neville wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I love you Neville," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I love you too Luna," he replied, his expression goofy.

"You're a really good kisser, you know."

Luna almost laughed but stopped herself so he wouldn't be embarrassed. "Can I ask you something Neville?"

"Sure, anything Luna."

His blonde girlfriend smiled sweetly. "Before we go back to school, will you go hunt crumple-horned snoracks with me in Sweden?"

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were upstairs in her room, just chatting.

"So, are you excited about going back to school for one carefree year, Gin?" Harry asked, looking at her shiny red hair.

"Yes I am Harry, and I know you are," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My memory is just a little fuzzy still. I love you Ginny," he said, trying to change the subject, and not mentioning his pounding headache.

It worked.

"I love you too Harry James Potter," said Ginny, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Harry smiled blissfully. "I was going through some old schoolbooks earlier and look what I found," he said, handing her the valentine that she had made him all those years ago.

She opened it up and read it aloud.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

She finished reading, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"This must have embarrassed you terribly Harry, I'm sorry," she said, after a few moments silence.

"I don't know if it did Gin. When was it from? I don't remember," he asked, looking once again at her lovely hair.

"From first year, well your second year," she reminded him, looking at his eyes that were still as green as a fresh pickled toad, and just as dear in her eyes. "What else don't you remember?"

"Um… I don't remember what I don't remember. If I did then wouldn't it be forgotten?" he replied, not sure if he was making sense. "I'm sure there are a few other things I don't remember."

"Okay Harry," she said understandingly.

Harry stood up. "I better be heading back to Ron's room Ginny, It's getting late," he said reluctantly.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you. Neville and Luna are going to share that room tonight. Luna said she had something planned for him. Neville will be surprised. You have to sleep in here with me. Remember, Ron and 'Mione went to her parents house to visit for the night."

Harry was stunned. "Um… okay. Should I get my cot then?" he asked, not wanting to say anything wrong in case she wasn't thinking along the same lines as him.

"You're going to sleep in a cot when there is space in a bed?" she asked him teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

"I, um…" he stammered, looking at her curiously.

"We are not going to do anything, Harry." She looked at his confused expression, and laughed softly. "I want to wait a while, okay?"

"Good. I was afraid you might, well you know," he said blushing a Weasley red.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with Ginny next to him in her bed. They, of course had not done anything, though the same couldn't be said about Ron and Hermione…or Neville and Luna for that matter. He was stroking her hair and looking down at her sleeping. He remembered when he would get out the marauders map just to look at a little dot that represented her place. Times had changed now, and he could look at Ginny as he pleased, well for the most part. He heard a tapping noise, and realized what had woken him up. There was a little owl perched outside the window, a letter in its beak. He got up and went over to the window and took the letter, then opened it up lazily, as he was tired from not sleeping well, and began to read.

'_Dear Mr. Potter _

_I am sure that you are aware that you can not hide from the press forever, they are about to murder us at the ministry trying to get some answers. They know you were taken to St. Mungo's as well, so that adds to the problem. Please schedule a press conference so that we can get things over with. Also, on the matter of Alecto Carrows' pregnancy, the baby has now had a test run on it to determine the sex and who the parents are. It is as we have feared. It is a girl and will be deemed the name It until she is born. We are not sure what we are to do about It. Some of the people at the ministry feel that it should be put down. I am, of course, not one of them. There are a few other options; adopting the baby out to a wizarding family, letting it stay in Askaban with its mother, or of course there are always other options. We would like to hear what you have to say on the matter, Harry. Please owl us back as soon as possible. _

_Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"Put down? PUT DOWN?" Harry yelled loudly, waking Ginny up.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked sleepily.

"Read this," he said, enraged, and tossed her the letter.

Ginny read the letter, taking as much offense as Harry had at the content. "How could they want to kill a baby? Or put it in Askaban? I will adopt it before I let them do that. Calling the baby It? That is just plain offensive!" she said, looking at Harry with a fierce look. She ripped the letter up and threw it in the waste basket.

"I know Ginny. I am going to write back something about all of what you just said. Calling a baby It? That is just plain wrong! Can I borrow a quill and some parchment please?" he asked.

"Sure, it's over there on the dresser," she replied.

Harry walked over to it and started writing.

_Dear Minister Shacklebolt, _

_I feel that you should never even consider murdering a child or putting it in Askaban. Calling a baby It is horrible as well. I suggest you give her a proper name before you write to me again; I hate children being mistreated no matter who their parents are. On the matter of the press conference, just say where and when. I have been thinking about this myself. _

_Sincerely, Harry Potter. _

Harry folded up the letter and attached it to the owl, which then took off for the Ministry of Magic.

"Lets go back to sleep Gin. This can wait until morning," he told her, getting back into the warm bed.

"Okay Harry," she agreed, getting in after him.

The following morning at breakfast, Harry explained to the others about the letter from the night before, as he couldn't show it to them because Ginny had gotten rid of it out of anger.

"So it is You-know-who's baby, as we suspected?" asked Ron.

"Yes! And can you please say Voldemort, he's dead for Merlin's sake," said Harry, aggravated.

"Sorry, I'm just used to not saying it because it's cursed."

"It's not anymore though, Ron. So we should get used to saying it," replied Hermione.

Just then a two-eared Weasley twin walked into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, looking rather pale and staring at what could only be Fred back from the dead.

Hermione tipped over in her chair in shock, falling onto Ginny, and covering her mouth.

"What the bloody hell are you all staring at?" asked 'Fred' curiously.

Mrs. Weasley was walking over from the stove with a pan of sausages when she saw him, and promptly fainted, sending sausages flying everywhere, several landing on Harry.

No one went over to help her.

"What are you all having fits about?" asked Fred, walking over to his mother, who recoiled from him in horror.

"You, you're supposed to be dead," replied Ron, stunned.

"Fred died, not me," replied his brother, looking at them like they were crazy.

"But, but, you have two ears," said Hermione in a very high-pitched voice that did not belong to her.

"This isn't a real ear," he said, pulling off his ear to reveal the hole in the side of his head. "Fred and I made it just before he died…" he trailed off.

Lee walked down the stairs. "Seen Georges new ear, I see," he said cheerily, looking at the hole in his friend's head.

"I helped him finish it last night."

The trio recovered from their shock, and walked over to help Mrs. Weasley up, and explained what happened.

"George!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, marching up to him. "How dare you do that to me! I could have died! That was such a cruel trick!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, mum. I just didn't think about it. I wasn't trying to trick you," he said nervously.

"Go to your room!" she demanded, not at all calmed by her son's words.

Normally George would have told her that he was of age, and that she could not control him, but this time he marched on up to his room as he was told, leaving a now sobbing Mrs. Weasley to sink into a chair. Hermione and Ginny went to comfort her. All of a sudden Harry's headache worsened and he had to sit down. A bright light flashed before his eyes...

_Harry was somewhere he had never been before. There was a little girl sitting on a white swing in the garden, surrounded by blood red roses. Her skin was strangely white and pale. She was talking in rhyme. Her voice was high and loud. It sounded so familiar to him, yet with the softness of a little girl's voice._

"_Lorianna is my name._

_While two things may look the same._

_Finding the answer is finding the clue._

_What you need is an answer true._

_Come upon a darkened way._

_You'll find a box, darkened and gray._

_Look inside, you'll find the key._

_Or you'll hate what will come to be." _

The little girl stood up and started moving towards Harry. She moved eerily slow graceful and jerky at the same time. She looked up at him and mouthed a word with her mouth; " help"…

"Harry! Harry!" said Hermione urgently, looking at a shaking Harry. "Snap out of it!" She had left Mrs. Weasley's side to try to control a shaking Harry.

Harry's eyesight came back, and his headache lessened. He was still holding his head, and dropped his hands quickly.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny, looking with concern into her boyfriend's eyes. "You were holding your forehead. Is it your scar?"

"No,' groaned Harry, "just a headache. I saw a girl. She was in a garden. It was really weird. She was talking to me. She was speaking a riddle, or a poem, or something," he said in confusion.

"What did she say Harry?" asked Ron, with awe in his voice.

"It was something like, 'Lorianna is my name. While two things may look the same. Finding the answer is finding the clue. What you need is an answer true. Come upon a darkened way. You'll find a box darkened and gray. Look inside you'll find the key, or you'll hate what will be," he repeated, massaging his head again.

"That is weird… I wonder exactly what it is supposed to mean," mused Hermione, scratching her head.

"What do you think, Luna?" Neither Luna nor Neville had spoken to anyone else since entering the room for breakfast, though they had been whispering to each other.

"I don't know. Does it have something to do with the Carrows baby?" asked Luna inquisitively, picking at a loose thread on her robes.

Hermione turned her head over to Luna her mouth agape. "Oh my."

"I think that is quite possible," said Harry, quite spooked by the fact he had realized why the voice sounded so eerily familiar.


	8. Wrath of a Toad

"So, if Luna is right then I can contact the not yet living?" asked Harry, after a few moments silence.

"Oh no, Harry, I think it might be more like you can contact V-Voldemort and his relatives maybe, but that wouldn't make sense, his horcrux is gone," suggested Hermione, slightly unsure of herself.

"What's a Horcrux?" asked Mrs.Weasley, quietly.

No one heard her.

"Is that everything that happened, Harry?" asked Ron, looking up at his friend who had just stood up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it," he replied, as he started pacing the floor and rubbing his head.

"It's sort of a game, isn't it?" spoke Luna, in her dreamy voice.

"A game?" asked Hermione, not quite sure what her friend meant.

"Yes, like a word game, a riddle."

"You're right Luna, maybe we should try to figure it out? Obviously we have her name, that part was easy."

"Yes," said Neville, speaking for the first time. "While two things may look the same? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," mused Hermione, scratching her head with her wand.

"What was the next line Harry? Something about a clue?" asked Ginny, looking at her boyfriend.

"Finding the answer is finding the clue," he said, suddenly realizing that Mrs. Weasley was still on in the room. "Can we not do this now please?" he asked, his eyes shifting to a confused Molly.

Hermione immediately caught on. "Okay Harry."

Later that day after lunch, Ron, Hermione and Harry were up in Ginny's room.

"Should we finish talking now? Since it's just us?" asked Ron.

"Only if we can wait until Ginny gets back, she will go ballistic on me if she is not here with us when we talk. You know how mad she was that she didn't get to go with us to get the horcruxes."

"Okay, I'll go and get her," said Hermione, just as Ginny walked into the room.

"Never mind then," replied Harry, smiling at his girlfriend.

"You said the next bit was 'finding the answer is finding the clue', I wonder what that means. Maybe that the answer will not be found by clues?" asked Ginny, as she sat down next to Harry.

"Possibly. 'While two things may look the same' would fit in with that," said Hermione. "Perhaps that is what it means, or maybe that was just saying not to assume something will be what it looks like?"

Ron looked at her as if she were talking nonsense. "In English please, Hermione?" he asked.

"Well, I think it means that things may not be as they appear. Things are not as they seem," said Hermione, feeling annoyed that nobody understood her.

"Maybe the next part will make it clearer? What you need is an answer true. What does that mean, though?" asked Harry.

"I think it means that the answers that are clues are not the same as the final answer," said Hermione, feeling rather pleased with herself.

"One question," asked Ron jokingly. "What is the question?"

"Oh, um…" Hermione trailed off, disappointed.

"Let's just figure out what is going on before we try to decipher a demented girls poem, okay?" asked Ginny, deciding that this conversation was getting them nowhere.

"Don't call her demented!" cried Harry loudly, jumping to his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ron, looking up to his friend.

Harry relaxed slightly, realizing that he had overreacted, and sighed. "I don't know… it's just that she- I don't know…" he trailed off. "Sorry Gin. She isn't really evil sounding in the "dream". She is kind of just like a little girl. Know what I mean?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really Harry, but its okay." she replied, smiling understandingly.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes grew wide with realization. "I just remembered!" he exclaimed.

"What, Harry?" asked Hermione excitedly, as though she thought he had come up with a question to be answered.

"She said help! Or rather, she didn't say it, but she mouthed the words!" he explained.

"Well that doesn't help us much," said Ron, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione, fed up with his attitude.

Just then there was another owl tapping at the window. Harry walked over and got the letter from the owl.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have scheduled your press conference for 2 hours from now. Sorry for the short notice. Please respond as soon as possible. The conference is at the ministry. We have decided on adopting her baby out, or if we cannot find a family for the baby we will send her to an orphanage. The mother requested that the baby be called Lorianna. We also have a surprise for you. We just found out this morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Kingsley. _

"Read this," Harry said, passing the envelope on to Ginny.

There was a slight pause whilst she studied the contents of the letter. "Wow," she replied, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

He nodded in agreement. 'We were right.'

"What?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry and Ginny curiously.

"Let Ron and Hermione read it," replied Harry.

Ginny tossed them the letter.

"So, it was the Carrows' girl in the vision," stated Hermione, looking up from the letter and handing it to Ron.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Bloody hell mate," exclaimed Ron, having read the note now too.

"This is never going to end is it? It will never be over," said Harry sadly, looking into his girlfriend's chocolate eyes.

"It will, you just have to give it time," replied Ginny, wrapping her arm around him.

"Let me write back," said Harry, as he grabbed a piece of parchment off the dresser and jotted down a quick response.

_Dear Minister,_

_That will be fine. Good luck on finding Lorianna a home. I am bringing Ron, Hermione, and my girlfriend Ginny with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter. _

He folded up the letter, and sent the owl off with it.

At the press conference, the minister stood next to Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had both already said what they had done for the downfall of Voldemort, and it was Harry's turn to talk.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," he said into the microphone, thinking to himself, that was kind of obvious Harry. "There were several items that needed to be destroyed before we could destroy Voldemort. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley each destroyed one of them and were key elements to his death. If it weren't for those three, and several other people, he would still be terrorizing us. He is gone, and I would appreciate it if all of you would say his name, because frankly, he's dead now. Why should you live in fear of a dead man? Also, I would like to say that Severus Snape is the bravest man I ever knew, and was actually very helpful to Lord Voldemort's downfall, so I request his name be cleared of all charges. I would like to thank all of those who have served the wizarding world. Many brave people lost their lives and I ask that they be honored. The war is over and now is the time to recover from our losses and celebrate the new beginning. I will now answer questions," he said, ending his little speech.

A short and rather stocky wizard spoke up first. "Mr. Potter, you said that Severus Snape was a help to the downfall of V-Voldemort. I thought you swore he killed Albus Dumbledore, care to clarify?" he asked, stuttering a bit when saying the name.

"I have recently learned that he and Dumbledore had planed his death in advance, he died no more a Deatheater than you or I," Harry answered, remembering the words of Dumbledore in the memory of Karkaroff's trial.

Another wizard spoke now. "What items did you have to destroy exactly and why did you have to destroy them?"

"They were just everyday items that had been cursed with dark magic. That's all I have to say on the matter," he replied, knowing that he was stretching the truth almost to the point of lying.

A witch in a lime green hat spoke up next. "Mr. Potter, Why did you collapse in Diagon Alley?"

He was ready for this. "I have chosen not to speak on the matter," he stated, as a wave of voices erupted from the crowd.

"What are you planning on doing now that you have a life without Voldemort being a threat to you everyday?" asked a tall wizard, who seemed to be comfortable saying the name.

"I am going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year and after that I plan to become an auror," he said confidently.

He answered several more questions before he had to answer a very awkward one.

"Mr. Potter, are you single?" asked a younger witch in pink robes.

"Erm, no," he said, slightly taken aback by this question, and looking towards Ginny for support.

She was glaring at the witch who had asked the question, and seeing Harry's look, stepped up to him and kissed him full on the lips. "I think that is enough questions," she said firmly into the microphone, ignoring the mutters and many shocked, disappointed faces now on every female present.

Harry and Ginny backed away from the microphone and the minister stepped up to it.

"I would like to introduce you to Alastor Moody!"

Much to The four's surprise, a very much alive Mad-Eye Moody stepped up from the shadows to the microphone. He had a new wooden leg and a new lime green magical eye, and looked even more worn than when he had disappeared.

"Hello," he began gruffly. "My role in this war? I was kidnapped and injured in battle by Death Eaters, thought dead by everyone. What really happened after that battle was that old toad, what's her name? Dolores Umbridge, found me and kidnapped me from the Death Eaters. She locked me in a magically enlarged desk drawer in her office and took my eye and put it on her door. I spent six months in that drawer and almost starved to death. The ministry was going through her things and found me. I am alive," he said in a gruff voice, then he took a swig out of his hipflask and went to stand near Harry.

"How many places do I have to get locked in before they are convinced I am not paranoid?" he whispered to Harry, who stifled a laugh with his hand, passing it of as a cough.

After the press conference they all went back to the burrow, including Mad-Eye Moody.

"Glad to have you back, Alastor," said Mr. Weasley as Mad-Eye walked in the door of the burrow.

"Nice to be back. That drawer may have been enlarged, but it was still a bit cramped. What are you cooking Molly, it smells good."

"Roast beef, we have quite a few guests to feed today," she replied from over at the stove.

"Nice to see you Andromeda," said Harry, looking at Tonks' mother who was sitting in an armchair holding her grandson.

"I thought Teddy might like to see you," she replied, running her fingers through his bright blue hair.

"Can I hold him?" asked Harry, looking curiously at the little boy.

"Of course you can!" said Andromeda with a smile.

Harry took the little blue haired boy from her arms, and sat down beside Ginny on the couch.

"Aww, he is so cute," she cooed, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah…" said Harry, who was looking at how much the small child already resembled his parents. Then he murmured to Teddy, "I am going to make sure that you will always have someone who loves you. You may not have any parents but you have a godfather and a grandmother to take care of you. I am going to do for you exactly what Sirius would have done for me, had he been around when I was young. Remember that you will always have someone who loves you, no matter how deserted you may feel." The little boy, however, wasn't in the mood for advice; he didn't appear to be paying much attention as he was playing with Ginny's hair.

"Andromeda," began Harry, turning to Teddy's grandmother instead. "I would like to help out raising him in any way I can, so if you ever need help with anything just tell me. It's my fault he doesn't have any parents and I am going to make sure he always has anything he needs, okay?"

"Of course, Harry," replied Andromeda. She was still very upset about her daughter's death and not very talkative because of it.

"Look Harry, I think he likes you," said Ginny, pointing to the little boy's now jet-black hair and lightning shaped scar.

He laughed in response, then leaned over to kiss her.

"I told you he wasn't dead," said Ron, rather proudly, as he and Hermione left the warm and crowded kitchen for the peaceful garden.

"Yes, but all the evidence pointed to him being dead," said Hermione matter of factly.

"Go tell him that then," replied Ron, grinning.

"Ronald," said Hermione, smiling. "What did you ask me out here for anyway?"

"Alright," he told her, looking at her pretty teeth, and remembering when she had them shortened in his fourth year. "I got you something special."

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't have," she protested with a smile.

"Here you go," he replied, handing her a golden box.

She opened it, and gasped when she saw the necklace with the five diamonds and the little gems inside.

"It's gorgeous, Ron!" she whispered, taking it out of the box to admire its beauty.

"Their properties change with the seasons," he explained. "Topaz is for fall, opal for summer, sapphire for winter, and peridot for spring. Let me put it on you," he said, looking happily at his girlfriend's expression.

"Okay," smiled Hermione, lifting her hair, and Ron put the necklace around her neck, where it sat delicately, glinting on her soft skin.

"That is really awesome magic, I love it Ron."

"I knew you would," he replied softly, looking into her shining brown eyes. Then he kissed her, and put an arm comfortably around her waist. "I love you Hermione."

She smiled, and leant her head against his shoulder. "I love you too, Ron."


	9. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

"I think we should throw him a welcome back party," said Harry, taking a seat on his cot next to Ginny.

"Who?" asked Ginny, looking at him and smiling.

"Moody of course, who else has been gone?" answered Ron.

"Ronald," said Hermione, in a sarcastic tone neither Harry nor Ginny had ever heard in her voice before.

"Good idea mate. When do you think we should do it?" asked Ron, ignoring Hermione.

"How about tonight? He is already coming over anyway. We just need to make sure we can get all the guests here on short notice," said Ginny brightly.

"Okay, sounds good to me Ginny," agreed Harry, smiling at his girlfriend. "Ron and I will do everything, you two can go and get Harry an owl like you've been meaning to," said Hermione, winking at her boyfriend.

"Why do you always volunteer me for things?" he asked her, winking back. "Maybe we can get Fred and George to…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure George would let you have some Weasley fireworks for the occasion," said Harry, finishing Ron's thought.

"Want to go with me and help me find a new owl, Ginny?"

"Sure, let me go and tell mom. Then we can go," said Ginny, as she stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So… Your not really going to spend much time on the party are you, Hermione?" asked Harry, who was on the verge of laughter.

"Um, of course we are Harry!" said Hermione, unable to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

Ginny walked back into the room.

"Let's go Harry," she said, looking around at Ron and Hermione's red faces and laughing.

Harry wandered around Eeeylop's Owl Emporium, scanning the rows of many cages filled with rustling, hooting owls of various shapes and sizes. Every pair of amber eyes seemed to remind him of Hedwig, every snowy owl made his heart leap, leaving him with a feeling of sadness, and even the owls that were completely different to her just didn't capture his heart in the way that the graceful snowy owl had done.

Ginny, who had been looking at the back of the shop, reached the cages Harry was standing beside. "Do you want to get another Snowy owl, Harry?" she asked, having just seen one that looked almost exactly like Hedwig.

"No, it would remind me of Hedwig too much," replied Harry sadly, now staring out of the window, deep in thought.

"I suppose it would," said Ginny sympathetically. "How about a nice Barn owl?"

"Actually, I don't think I could cope with having another owl. Being here right now, actually seeking to replace Hedwig just seems so wrong…Do you think there is anywhere that sells phoenixes?"

"I don't know Harry, we could try Magical Menagerie."

"Okay, sounds good to me! I just feel that if I get another owl, I am replacing Hedwig as if she meant nothing to me, know what I mean?"

Ginny smiled understandingly and squeezed his hand. "I know, Harry. Come on then."

They left the shop, and stepped into the busy street, making their way to the Magical Menagerie, a large shop with cages full of small magical creatures lining the windows

"Welcome!" said the plump witch who owned the shop, as they made their way over to the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any phoenixes?" asked Harry curiously.

The witch laughed. "Phoenixes? Are you as crazy as Mrs. Cowl? Crazy old bat thinks she has a phoenix egg. Check her shop if you are going to peruse such a mysterious creature." she said in a mocking voice.

"Where is her shop?" asked Harry ignoring her tone.

"Down at the end of the Alley.

"We'll go then," said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

They walked to the end of the road, and found the strange little shop easily. The windows were dusty, and filled with various objects. Walking inside, Harry thought the shop looked like a cross between Trelawney's classroom and Dumbledore's office.

A little wrinkled woman stepped out from behind a beaded curtain.

"I am Celestra Cowl. How may I help you?" she asked in a dreamy voice, similar to that of their divination professor.

Harry took a cautious step tword's the strange woman. "I was wondering if you knew where I could get a phoenix."

The old woman regarded him closely through silvery eyes. "Phoenixes are exceedingly rare. Why would you ask for one?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um… I belive that I should get one?" replied Harry, not exactly sure how to answer.

This seemed to satisfy her, however, as she did not question his answer.

"I have a phoenix egg," she said, and Harry glanced at Ginny in delight. "If it hatches when you touch it, then it was meant to be yours. You see, when the owner of a phoenix dies, the phoenix will burst into flames, and an egg, not a baby phoenix will form out of the ashes. Do you want to touch the egg I have? It flew into the shop quite a while back, and burst into flames here, but the egg hasn't hatched for me."

Harry smiled. "Um, sure. But if it does hatch, how much will it cost me?"

"I could not charge for something that has never been mine," replied Celestra, walking into the back room and returning shortly after with a golden egg nestled in her palms.

"So I just touch it?" Harry asked curiously, as she held the egg out for him to take.

"Yes," she replied dreamily.

Harry cautiously reached out and took the egg from her, holding it in his right hand. For a moment, the small golden egg did nothing, but Harry could feel it getting gradually warmer against his skin. Then the colour changed, beginning to glow a deep, ruby red for a moment, before the shell cracked open to reveal a little baby phoenix.

Harry smiled, a warm feeling rising in his chest and filling a hole that had been open since the loss of Hedwig. He stroked the tiny fluffy chick gently with one finger, and the baby phoenix moved slightly under his touch, crooning softly.

"I guess he is yours then," said the strange woman happily.

"Thanks," replied Harry, staring at the phoenix. It looked strangely familiar to him.

Beside him, Ginny smiled. "He is so beautiful, Harry!"

The woman once again disappeared into the back room, coming back with a golden cage. "Here you go," she said, "you can have this for him."

Harry thanked her, and placed the small phoenix in the cushioned nest at the bottom, and after saying goodbye to Celestra, they left the shop, Harry carrying the phoenix in its shiny cage.

"She was a bit strange, wasn't she?" asked Ginny, looking at her boyfriend and laughing.

"Who, Celestra? Yes she was," he replied with a grin. "But she got me my phoenix, so I'm not complaining!"

"True…" agreed Ginny. "What are you going to name it, Harry?"

"I don't know... maybe Dumbledore. I think that Dumbledore would appreciate it being named after him.. What do you think?"

"I think he would like that." she replied smiling.

When they returned home, it was to find that Ron and Hermione had miraculously managed to get everything sorted for Moody's welcome home party, having invited all the guests and arranged the food with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! Did you find an owl?" asked Hermione, entering the room looking rather flustered, Ron close behind her.

'Nope,' replied Harry seriously, holding back his smile. 'But I did get a phoenix!'

He moved away from the cage he was hiding behind his back, and Hermione and Ron both gasped as they saw the beautiful bird, which had now grown slightly, gaining a wonderful plume of red and gold feathers.

"Harry, mate, where did you find one of those?" asked Ron in wonder.

"Some really weird shop," replied Ginny. "The woman who runs it is a bit daft. He had rejected a load of potential buyers until Harry turned up. It chose him to be his owner."

"Wow!" breathed Hermione. "Harry, that's really special."

Harry grinned. "I know…I've decided to call him Dumbledore."

The Hogwarts Express chugged swiftly through the countryside, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat in a compartment together, chatting and laughing, pleased to be going back to Hogwarts for their last year without the stress and worry of Voldemort on their backs. The rest of the summer vacation had passed by relatively quickly and care free. Mad-eye's party went out without a hitch, except for when George released a case of fireworks, causing a few minor burns.

Ginny sat leaning against Harry, her hand entwined with his. 'It's great to be going back for a normal school year,' she said excitedly. 'I can't wait!'

"Me neither!" said Hermione, from next to Ron, with just a tad bit more excitement in her voice. Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Why are you laughing at us?" asked Hermione, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Ron.

He grinned. "Well it's just like you girl's, being excited about school."

"Oh, be nice, Ronny!" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Ronny?" asked Harry, laughing.

"How did you know that is what I call him when we are alone?" asked Hermione with an alarmed look on her face.

Ginny looked completely surprised, and couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. 'What, you mean that's what you call dear Ronald when you're alone?'

Hermione blushed, realising she had accidentally revealed some unknown, embarrassing information, but was soon saved as the train began to slow, approaching Hogsmede station.

"We're here!" she said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yeah," replied Harry happily.

They rode up to the school in the thestral drawn carriages, all dressed in the new school robes that the Weasley's had picked out for them at Madam Malkin's. They entered the Great Hall, and after a short speech, McGonagall started the sorting ceremony. A group of scared first-years stepped in front of the school, and the sorting began to sing. '

_Here I sit, upon a stool,_

_The brainiest hat In Hogwarts school. _

_My job is clear I sort new kids,_

_While others watch and cheer. _

_Perhaps you are a Gryffindor,_

_Bold, brave and kind, _

_Or maybe you are Slytherin_

_With a clever, cunning mind. _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw Intelligent,_

_sharp and witty, _

_Which leaves us with Hufflepuff_

_Gentle, loyal and friendly. _

_So come and see me,_

_Don't be shy,_

_And put me on your head. _

_I will look inside your mind_

_And see what talent I can find.' _

"It's good to hear a plain and simple sorting song again," stated Ron, looking across the table to Hermione.

"Yes, I think it mean's that we are starting over… and that there is no longer any warnings or threats to be told," she replied.

Gryffindor acquired several new members, as did the other houses, though their house gained more attention than the others as a pair of mischievous looking, black haired twin girls, Sarah and Daisy Peaxly joined the table.

"Okay, I would like to sing the school song now, in memory of Albus Dumbledore. Sing it to your own tune," called McGonagall, and with a flick of her wand, a ribbon appeared with the words of the song on it.

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.' _

The new Gryffindor twins finished last, singing in a slow hymn tune.

"They are the next Fred and George, aren't they?" Ron asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Well they do bare some very similar traits, and seem mischievous enough!" he replied.

Professor McGonagall spoke up once again. "Now, before we eat, I would like Mr. Harry Potter to give a speech about last year's event's," she called, looking over towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry hadn't been expecting this, but stood up willingly enough, and made his way over to the teacher's table. He decided to give a variation on his speech from the press conference, as luckily that was still in his head from then.

"There were several items that needed to be destroyed before we could destroy Voldemort," he began. "Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley each destroyed one of them and were key elements to his death. If it were not for those three, and several other people he would still be terrorizing us. He is gone, and I would appreciate it if all of you would say his name, because frankly, he's dead. Why should you live in fear of a dead man? Also, I would like to say that Severus Snape is the bravest man I ever knew, and was actually very helpful to Lord Voldemort's downfall so I request his name be cleared of all charges. He was a great headmaster here at Hogwarts and actually protected the students despite the appearance that he was for Voldemort. You all defended the castle very well. If it weren't for all of you, Hogwarts would not have re-opened. Finally, in the words of a man I greatly admired; nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak!"

And as applause rang throughout the Great Hall, Harry stepped down from the podium, rather proud of his speech.

Later that night Ginny walked into the common room to find Harry sitting there.

"What do you think you are doing down here, Mr. Potter?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Nothing, just thinking," he replied slyly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Getting my book," she said, gesturing to the notebook on the table and sticking her tongue out. Then her expression became more serious. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Okay. The same as when you asked me earlier. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I am still going to worry Harry. I have almost lost you twice, you know."

He smiled slightly in response. "I know Ginny, and you will never lose me again, I promise."

"I know, I know, but it doesn't matter how many times you say it, I'll still worry… I love you," she said, looking sincerely into his emerald green eyes.

Harry put an arm around her shoulder. She giggled at him and kissed his hand. "I am so glad it is all over."

"Yeah, at least for the time being…" he trailed off.

"Let's make the most of the time we have. This is our last carefree year, after that it is on to real life, with jobs and responsibilities."

"I know Ginny, and hopefully marriage too," he said, smiling at her.

She glanced at him, pleased, yet unsure if he was being serious or not. "Yeah…"

They talked most of the night until Ginny fell asleep at the end of the couch. Harry covered her up with a blanket he had summoned from the dormitory, and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Good night my love," he said, walking up the stairs to his dormitory.


	10. The Lake

Ron and Hermione sat in the boys' dormitory, awaiting the arrival of Harry and Ginny. The four had finally some alone time to discus what Harry's vision actually meant.

"Hermione, what do you think the poem means? I am sure that you have been thinking about it, you are always thinking," said Ron, looking at her affectionately.

"I have a couple of ideas, I am just not sure of them. I'll tell you as soon as Harry and Ginny get here," she replied, smiling.

Just then an owl fluttered in through the window. Hermione grabbed the letter attached to its leg, and it flew back out.

"I wish they would hurry up," Ron said impatiently. "We only have an hour until transfiguration class. I wonder who the teacher is going to be?" he then noticed the letter in Hermione's hand. "Who is that from?"

"Oh, I would hate to be late, it's the first class of the year," she replied with a slight worry in her voice. "I don't know… It's addressed to Harry."

"Hey," said Harry, as he walked in, followed by Ginny.

"Good, you're here, we can start!" said Hermione.

"So, where were we?" asked Harry, sitting down on the nearest bed.

"Something about things not being as they appear," answered Ron, looking at him with slight concern.

"Oh yeah. I think that we have that part figured out," Harry replied, turning to Ginny. "The next part talks about a way, like a path._ You come upon a darkened way. You'll find a box darkened and gray."_

After a few moments silence, in which everyone appeared to be thinking, Hermione spoke. "I think that part is just pretty much straight forward. It just tells what is going to happen. What is the next part?"

"_Look inside, you'll find the key or you'll hate what will come to be,"_ recited Harry, looking puzzled.

"That could be straight forward too. I'm not sure about the key, though. That could mean an actual key, or more likely, the answer. But then that brings us back to finding the answer is finding the clue. Those appear the same so that could mean the two things that look the same are the answers," she said, looking very pleased with herself.

"What?" asked Ron, looking at her as if she were speaking troll.

"It means that Harry does have to find a key. Not key like an answer, but an actual key for unlocking things. He has to find it on a dark path in a box. You see? It all fits!" she replied excitedly.

"I think you are right, but what exactly do I need to find a key to unlock?" asked Harry, looking to Hermione for a logical answer.

"Well, we don't really know that yet, do we?" said Ginny, answering for Hermione.

"No we don't," replied Hermione, suddenly remembering the letter the owl had brought, and handing it to Harry. "This came for you a little while ago," she finished, and headed towards the door, Ron following her.

Harry opened the letter, and read its contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have a job offer at the ministry. We need some aurors to stay at the school and try to help establish order. We at the ministry think that you would be an excellent person for the position. You will stay at Hogwarts and finish your schooling there, but you will also be an auror at the school. It is better than sending in new people who have not been at the school for a while. I have been told you planned on becoming an auror anyway. Also tell your friend RonWeasley that if he would like a job, to contact us pronto. As to the other matter, everything is going great with the Carrows baby; Alecto is currently four months pregnant. We are yet to find a family for her though, and I am sure you can imagine why. Would you be interested in starting the D.A. back up?_

_Sincerely,_

_Minister Shacklebott._

He quickly jotted down a response without thinking about it.

_Dear Minister,_

_I accept your offer. Just tell me what I need to do next. I will tell Ron shortly. Good luck with Lorianna. I would be happy to start the D.A. back up. I will talk to Professor McGonagall about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"What was that Harry?" asked Ginny, looking at him curiously.

"I just got a job at the ministry!" he said, looking at her gleefully, as he handed her the letter.

"This is great Harry!" she replied happily."I can't wait until the D.A. starts back up. You are going to accept, right?"

Harry laughed and replied "Of course I am Ginny. I love the D.A. I think I will hold the first meeting next week."

"That's a marvelous idea," she replied flirtatiously.

"Dumbledore!" Harry called suddenly, rather loudly.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about Harry?" asked Ginny, looking at him in confusion.

"I'm calling my phoenix to deliver this letter, Ginny. I'm not talking about Albus Dumbledore!"

"Oh, right," she replied as Fawkes the re-named phoenix swept down and grabbed the letter out of Harry's hand.

Harry and Ginny walked down to the transfiguration classroom together. They were the second ones there, as Ron and Hermione had already got there before them. Harry was sure that Ron would have never got to a class early without prodding from Hermione.

"Hey guys!" said Harry, going to sit beside them. "I just got a job as an auror!"

"An auror? Already?" asked Hermione, looking slightly confused.

"Yes. They said they want to have one or two stationed at the school in case of any attacks from former death-eaters," he explained, rather proudly.

"That's bloody wicked Harry!" said Ron excitedly.

"Oh, and he said if you want a job as an auror, Ron, to contact them as soon as you can." he added looking at his friend.

"What, like, right now? While I am school?" he asked eagerly.

"He wasn't really that clear, but yeah, I think so," replied Harry, his memory slightly fuzzy.

Ron smiled as a man around thirty walked into the room. He had dark brown hair, and a smile on his face.

"Hello there. You four are awfully early," he said, taking a seat behind his desk.

Hermione was the quickest to respond. "Hello. I am Hermione Granger!"

"May I ask your names?" he said, motioning to the other two. "Not that you need to introduce yourself," he added jokingly, looking at Harry's forehead.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister Ginny," replied Ron, pointing rather rudely at her.

The professor nodded.

"Pleased to meet you… What's your name professor?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Nicolas Flamel," he replied, smiling once again. He was a rather happy person it seemed.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" said Hermione, quick to correct as always.

"I assume you are referring to my father," replied their new teacher, laughing a bit.

"Your father was the maker of the Sorcerers stone? That is impossible. He was like, 600 years old, and you don't look any older than 30," she replied, slightly confused.

"My father adopted me, I'm not his biological child," he explained.

"Oh," said Hermione, with slight disappointment, and the others suppressed a laugh.

"What are we going to be doing in class today Professor?" asked Ginny, changing the subject

"Not much. I am going to have you each write a little paper about yourselves. I want to get to know you all as I am new here," the professor replied happily.

Only six people had signed up to take that class, the trio plus Neville, Luna, and Ginny. The rest of the lesson passed smoothly, and they each read their paper in front of the class, mainly for Flamel's sake, as they were all good friends.

Later that day, Neville took Luna to the Hogwarts kitchen. Neville had asked Harry how to get in, because he thought that Luna would like to meet the house elves.

"Well, this is certainly a peculiar place isn't it?" asked Luna, as she walked into the kitchen, following Neville.

"Yeah! Luna, This is where the house elves live," he said, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "I thought you might like it."

"I do. It is absolutely marvelous," she said, smiling dreamily. "You are so sweet Neville."

"Thanks, you are sweeter," he replied. "I love you Luna."

"I love you too Nev," she replied, kissing him.

Just then a little house elf ran up to them with a plate of sweets. "Would you like something to eat? Some pumpkin juice?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Sure, that would be great," replied Neville as he quickly broke apart from his girlfriend.

The little elf set the tray down before them and snapped her fingers to make some pumpkin juice appear. "Enjoy," she said, and with a bow she was gone.

That night Harry and Ginny were down by the lake. As they were both prefects, they had the privilege of staying out as long as they wanted.

"You know Ginny, life is pretty great right now," said Harry, looking at the moonlight shimmering down on Ginny.

"Yeah it is," she replied, smiling. "I can't wait to get married."

"Me neither," said Harry, smiling back. "Exactly who are you planning on marrying, Miss Weasley?" he asked mockingly.

"Draco Malfoy of course!" she replied sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I love you Gin," he said, laughing slightly.

"I love you too Harry," she replied.

After a few moments she spoke again. "Harry. I want you to tell me exactly what happened the night you killed Tom." She had been itching to ask him for weeks, just hadn't wanted to make it too soon.

Harry sighed. "Well, I went to him in the forest, and… and I thought I was going to die Ginny." He frowned. "No, I knew I was going to die. Hermione told you all about the hallows right?"

Ginny nodded in response.

"Well, I put the snitch up to my lips realizing what I open at the close meant. That was the description that was on the snitch when I got it from Dumbledore," he explained, seeing that she was looking slightly confused. "His ring was in it. The one he wore the year before he died. The stone on it was the resurrection stone. I slipped it onto my finger and my parents appeared. So did Sirius and Lupin. They told me that they would stay with me until it was over. I remember asking Sirius if it hurt to die. His response was typical of him, always joking. He said it was faster and easier then falling asleep. It all goes blurry for a while. I don't quite remember what happened. I saw a flash of green light and well he- he killed me. When I "died" I went to this place; to me it was like Kings Cross station. Dumbledore was there, alive. He talked to me, and told me that I had the choice to go back, and that if I went back Voldemort would be defeated for the final time. Gone forever. That's not what I thought about though. I thought about you, Ginny, about how I wanted to marry you and have a family with you… Finally, Dumbledore told me it was time to go back, and I was back in the forest, lying on the ground in front of Voldemort. I think you know the rest," he finished, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Harry," replied Ginny, love and concern shining sadly in her eyes.

Harry smiled sadly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Do you want to fly, Ginny?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," she replied, giggling, and pretending she hadn't noticed him avoiding the subject.

Harry summoned his broom and swung his leg over the handle. "Get on," he said, motioning to the back of the broom.

"Oh no. I get to guide it. You're riding on the back, Mr. Potter!" she replied with a smirk.

"Fine, if you say so, Miss Weasley," said Harry, scooting to the back of the broom.

Ginny climbed onto the front, and they took off, flying high above the castle.

"It's so beautiful," called Ginny, her voice getting lost slightly in the breeze.

"I know, Ginny. Rather romantic isn't it?" he asked playfully.

"Oh yes it is," she replied, smiling.

"Lets go higher," suggested Harry, looking down towards the ground.

"Yeah, right. If we go much higher we won't even be able to see the castle! Look at that," she said, pointing to something sparking over the lake.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Go lower so we can see," he asked, smiling at her even though she had her back to him.

"First you say higher, now you say lower. Make up your mind," she said, turning her head towards him and sticking out her tongue. Facing the front again, she lowered the broom to about thirty feet off the ground.

"Is that better?" she asked with a laugh, looking ahead towards the sparkling point above the lake.

There was no answer, and the broom seemed suddenly to be lighter. "Harry?" she asked frantically, realising she could no longer feel his hands around her middle.

"HARRY!" she screamed, stopping the broom mid air and looking down, her heart freezing at the sight of her boyfriend's limp body plummeting to the ground.

Moving immediately into action, she dived after him, landing quickly and rushing over to where his body had fallen.

'Harry!' she called once more, her voice breaking as she knelt down beside him.

One look was all it took to see that he needed medical attention, and fast.

"Moblicorpus!" she said, standing up and pointing her wand at his body. It rose gracefully above the ground and hovered in front of her, his face white as a sheet, and emerald eyes shut. Tears falling silently down her cheeks, Ginny strode determinedly forwards, guiding him up to the castle with her wand.

About fifteen minutes later, Ginny was pacing up and down the hall outside the hospital wing, listening to the frantic voices inside.

"Ennervate!" said Madame Pompfrey, trying to revive Harry. "ENNERVATE!"

Harry just wouldn't wake up. He was breathing but nothing the nurse could do would revive him.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not sure. I can't revive him. He is alive, but he won't wake," she said desperately, lowering her wand. "We may have to send him to St. Mungo's, Minerva."

McGonagall looked at the unconscious boy and nodded, her face pale. "I will owl them now to say we are coming."

"You can't apperate him though. It could be dangerous with him injured like this. You need to have someone from St. Mungo's come and get him," she replied in a dry voice.

"Okay then, I will owl Felica."

Ron and Hermione rushed up to the outside of the wing, where Ginny was pacing.

"Is he all right?" asked Hermione hurriedly, putting an arm around her friend.

"I don't know. They said he should be moved to St. Mungos. I am not sure why, they wont let me in to see him," she replied sadly.

"Bloody hell, what happened Ginny?" asked Ron.

"I'm not quite sure, it all happened so fast. We were flying on Harry's broom, and he must have passed out again when we were about thirty feet off of the ground. Just like he did in Diagon Alley," replied Ginny, biting her bottom lip between words.

"Oh no, that's terrible,' replied Hermione, looking towards the door. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"When I get my hands on who ever poisoned him, they are going to be sorry," replied Ginny bitterly.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, lines of worry etched in her expression. "You can come in and see him now, Ginny. Poppy can't revive him; we are going to send him to St. Mungos. You three can go with him."

They rushed immediately into the hospital wing, to see Harry lying on the nearest bed, unconscious.

"Oh Ron, he doesn't look too good," said Hermione, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I hope he's okay," said Ginny quietly, sitting in a chair next to the bed, and taking his hand in hers.

"Don't worry, he's the boy who lived. Nothing can happen to him," replied Ron, although he didn't believe his own words.

The healer that they had met on their previous trip to St.Mungo's walked into the room. "We need to go now. He doesn't look like he will last much longer if we don't get him there immediately," she said rather bluntly, and made to move Harry to the fireplace.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks, wishing that the healer would keep some things to herself. They watched, as with a burst of green flames she was gone, taking Harry's unconscious body with her.

Stepping into the fireplace after her, they quickly sprinkled some floo powder.

'St. Mungo's!' called Ginny clearly, and with a swirl of green flames, they vanished too.


	11. Visions Revealed, Somewhat

inny popped out of the fireplace in St.Mungo's just in time to see the healers rushing Harry down the hall. She saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch a few feet away.

"Do we have to stay here or can I go with him?" she asked hurriedly.

"They said to wait here, Felica is going to come out and tell us what's happening as soon as she knows anything," Hermione replied.

Ginny sat down as Ron spoke. "Don't worry. If something was going to happen it would have happened before now."

"I don't know," said Ginny, her voice straining to stay steady. "The healer said he wasn't going to last much longer."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Molly as she walked up to where they were sitting. "I got an owl from Professor McGonagall. Are you three all right?"

"Yes," replied Ron, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Any news on Harry?" she asked hopefully.

"No," the three replied in unison. Molly sat down beside Ginny, the couch magically expanding to accommodate the extra person. She had barely sat down when Healer Felica rushed out, spotting the four sitting there anxiously waiting for news.

"Hello," she said quickly as ever.

"Is he okay?" asked Ginny, hurriedly standing up.

"Well, he cracked his skull pretty good and he has a bad concussion. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to see the extent of the damage. His leg was badly broken, but we fixed it. He could have a limp for a while, but apart from that his leg is now fine." The healer sighed before continuing speaking. "Harry should be okay, but he is going to need to stay here for a few days for monitoring with his head and all. Lucky for magic really, no muggle would have ever survived that fall."

"Why couldn't Madame Pomfrey revive him?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He was unconscious from the potion, not from the fall," she replied.

Ron made a face like he was thinking hard, then spoke. "Have you figured out a cure for the potion yet?"

Felica turned a light shade of red. "Er… Well no. It seams we were wrong about what potion it was. It is a new mixture; no one has ever seen a poisonous potion act like this before…" her voice trailed off.

"I knew it!" said Hermione, outraged. "You said that you would have the cure found soon! It has been months!"

"You can all see him in a bit!" said Felica ignoring Hermione's anger. Without excusing herself she turned and walked off.

"That witch isn't worth a rat's arse," said Ron angrily.

"Calm down Ronald, she is just doing what her bosses tell her," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sat back down and stared at the wall. A few moments later a witch dressed in light orange robes came to speak to them.

"Hello, I am the secretary on this ward. You can go and see Harry now. He is in the same private room as he was last time," she said briskly, before walking off.

"Where was he last time Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged.

"I believe he was on the third floor… room seven I think," answered Molly, seeing that Hermione had no response.

They stood, and walked to Harry's room, the rest walking ahead leaving Ginny at the door. She had been dieing to see Harry, but when it came down to it she was afraid… afraid of what she would find. When she finally entered she stood there by the door, looking around and feeling sad; it was so familiar from the last time she came, and she thought she had been rid of those horrid times. Finally, she sat down in the same seat she had sat in the last time: the one beside Harry's bed. She stroked his black hair, trying to avoid the bruises and scrapes on his face. "I'm here," she whispered in his ear, though she doubted he could hear her.

Hermione took the seat nearest the window and glanced over at Harry's bandaged leg. "He'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

"He really doesn't look so good," said Ron, watching Ginny.

"Ron!" said Mrs.Weasley warningly. "He'll be fine, Ginny dear, don't worry. I'm going to go owl Minerva and tell the Order what is going on," she said as she got up, her voice calm once again.

_Harry was walking through the forest. He had been doing this for a few hours now, and it was very dark, almost like it was nighttime, yet the sun was out, giving off no light. He continued walking, trying not to fall over the undergrowth and he saw a little path going through the forest in the distance, a small figure walking down it. Harry started running to the path to see what it was. Everything looked strangely familiar as he ran; it didn't seem to be getting any closer._

The three of them stayed with Harry throughout the night, Molly checking in every few hours to see how he was doing. Press representatives had been standing outside the door all night as well, trying to get a statement on his condition. The Ministry of Magic had set up a magical boundary on his room, people could apparate out, but no one could apparate in.

Harry suddenly started shaking violently, and Ginny grabbed his hand. "I think you should go get a healer, he shouldn't be shaking like this," she said urgently, her voice filled with worry.

Hermione quickly stood up. "I'll be right back," she said, apparating away to get the healer.

_"Hey! Come back!" Harry said when he had finally reached the path to find the figure had disappeared._

_He started running down the path; he was going much faster now that there was no undergrowth to trip over. His legs were tired from walking around the forest for what seemed and eternity, and he stumbled across stones in his tired state, yet the strong feeling that he needed to reach the figure kept him going as he chased on along the path._

Felica walked into the room followed shortly by Hermione, the press trying to get a peak through the door as it closed. "This is strange," she said, as she felt Harry's forehead.

"What is?" asked Ginny, looking up at her with fear in her eyes.

"He's got a bit of a temperature," she replied bluntly, summoning a potion. She poured the potion down his throat quickly and smiled. "That should take care of it. I'll check back in a bit." She apparated from the room as soon as she could get the words out, fearing another angry outburst from one of the three.

"I don't like this Hermione," said Ginny, looking to her worriedly. "He is really hot."

"He'll be fine Ginny," said Ron, those words appeared to be the only thing he could think of to say.

"Don't worry. That potion should help. I researched it before we left to search for horcruxes in case any of us got sick. It is supposed to reduce any fever," said Hermione, her voice shaking. The answer seamed to satisfy Ginny, but Ron knew her better than that. Hermione was very horrible at lying.

_"This is so stupid!" said Harry, who had slowed down his pace to a fast stroll as he walked down the path through the forest. A cold wind blew down the path and Harry drew his robes tight. 'Why does it have to be so cold?' asked Harry to himself. The little shadowy figure appeared once again as the path split. Harry started running down the darker path as fast as his tired legs could possibly carry him, following the figure. He turned around a corner and the figure stopped abruptly. He panted to a halt too, astonished that the figure would stop after being chased for such a long time. Squinting, he could make out the outline of a small child, but as he blinked, the girl disappeared, leaving a small object on the ground. He continued forward, and found that where she had been standing there was a little charcoal coloured box. He walked up to it wearily and picked it up, examining it curiously._

"What do you think you are going to do after we graduate, Ginny?" asked Ron, trying to break the silence.

Hermione gave him a 'now is not the time for that' look.

"I'm only trying to keep our minds off of it," he said defensively.

"Ginny, why don't you go get some sleep, you look absolutely exhausted," said Hermione, turning her attention away from Ron.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," she replied pleadingly.

"We will get you as soon as he starts waking up. That way you will be able to stay awake with him, okay?" suggested Ron, wanting to get his sister out of the room so he and Hermione could talk.

"All right, as soon as he wakes up come and get me, or else I will curse you both," she said, standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Ron spoke in a low voice. "Hermione, I know you, you were just being kind by saying that to Ginny. Do you even have a clue if that potion even works?"

"I have never even seen a potion like that. I don't want Ginny to get upset, we don't need her having a breakdown or something on top of all this," replied Hermione, sighing.

Ron nodded, agreeing with the prospect of not upsetting Ginny any further. He kissed her cheek, then stood up and stretched. "I'll be right back; I need to get something to drink. Want something 'Mione?" he asked, looking into his girlfriends eyes affectionately.

"I guess I could take a pumpkin juice, I haven't had anything all day," she replied as her boyfriend nodded and left.

Hermione walked over to the place where Ginny had been sitting. "Harry you need to wake up, we are all really worried about you. I think that George is going to come by later, you don't want to disappoint him by not being awake do you?" asked Hermione, frustrated.

'Look at me, I am getting angry at an unconscious person,' she thought to herself in frustration as she waited for Ron's return.

_Harry was looking for a way to open the little box when he remembered his vision with the little girl. "Merlin! This is what that dream was talking about! There is an answer in this box, to find out how to get out of the forest. I at least think that's what it means. All the clues fit." He struggled to find a way to open the box, trying to smash it with various rocks. After a while he got frustrated and threw the box to the ground. Suddenly he remembered he was a wizard and that he had a wand in his pocket. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at the little gray box. "Reducto!" he screamed, not really caring what the condition of the box would be as long as he got the answer that was on the inside. The box exploded, leaving a small golden key in the cloud of dust. He bent down to pick it up, thinking, "I guess it really was a key I was looking for." He grasped the key in his hand, not sure what to do next, and began to hear voices that sounded like they were coming from a great distance._

Ron walked back into the room with two glasses of pumpkin juice. "The reporters have scattered out a bit. I believe they might have started to give up," he said, handing Hermione her juice.

"Thanks," she said, taking the glass from him. "I hope they lay off soon. I don't think that they are really helping much."

"Is he any better?" asked Ron, looking at his best friend's unconscious body.

Hermione felt his forehead. "Well, that potion the healer gave him seems to have worked, his fever is for the most part gone," she said, walking over to Ron.

"That's good," replied Ron as Ginny entered the room.

"I couldn't sleep. How is he?" she asked, walking over to his bed.

"Not really much change. His fever has gone down quite a bit though," said Hermione hopefully.

"Well that's good I guess," said Ginny, looking back down at Harry.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron, wrapping his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

Ginny glanced at Ron and Hermione's drinks. "I hope he wakes up soon, I need to talk to him," she said, sighing.

"What about Ginny?" asked Harry sleepily.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.

"Yes, why is it that you always say that when I wake up?" he asked, opening his hand and exclaiming, "whoa!"

"What is that Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at the small golden key he was staring at.

"Well, I had a dream about this, I found it. It was in a box like my vision said," he replied, staring at it with awe.

"The one with Voldemort's little girl?" asked Ron, slightly confused.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to sit up but feeling a pain shoot down his leg. "I'm guessing I won't be playing Quidditch for a while," he joked, trying to lighten the mood of his staring friends.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Ginny, noticing the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Could someone hand me my glasses?" he asked, gesturing to the table at the foot of his bed.

"Here you go mate," said Ron, handing him the glasses.

"Thanks," he replied quietly.

"I'd better go tell Mrs. Weasley and the others! They will be so happy!" said Hermione, quickly apparating out of the room.

"I'll go with her," said Ron cheerily, following her with a pop, and leaving Harry and Ginny alone together in the private ward.

_At the back of a dark, damp cell in Azkaban sat a lonely figure of a woman, her scraggly blonde hair stringing over her haunted and heavily shadowed face. Outside her cell lurked a couple of hungry Dementors, their mood casting gloom and despair upon the freezing air around her, and she huddled as far away from them as possible, glaring at them out of furious, horrified eyes. She had just found out that she had been sentenced to the dementor's kiss, and this made her situation seem even more dire, her anger at these monsters even more powerful, yet there was nothing she could do to stop them._

_"Let me out you damned sons of bitches!" she screamed, helpless, yet determined not to let them suck away what was left of her fighting spirit. But the Dementors took no notice of her screams; they were hungry and impatiently awaiting to devour their pray._

_"You will not do this to me you idiotic rotting bastards!" she screamed again, feeling that there was no happiness to be found anywhere, yet at the same time she felt something she had never felt before. She was worried, not about herself for once, but about her unborn baby. What would happen to her when they performed the kiss? Would her soul be taken too? Will she, the mother, stop caring whether or not she lives or dies like the stories say, and just forget about her baby? Would anyone look after her child without her there?_

_As the sky outside darkened to a deep gray, the ferocious waves pounding against the rocks, Alecto Carrows fought against the Dementors' negative power, hugging her stomach and thinking about her fate and her unborn daughter, and this love for the growing child inside her, no matter how small, gave a flicker of hope in the darkness._


	12. An Unexpected Visitor

"Oh Harry, we have been really worried about you," said Ginny, smiling at him.

"Well, don't worry now Ginny, I'm okay," he said, fiddling with the edge of his blanket.

"Do you feel okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you are here. Though I wouldn't mind some pain-killing potion from that healer. What is wrong with my leg anyway?" he asked, trying not to reveal how much pain he was in.

"Well, the healer said it was badly broken. They did the best they could on it, but you might have a limp for a while," she explained, trying not to worry him. "We were honestly more worried about your head, you have a really bad concussion."

Harry subconsciously ran his fingers along the bandage that was wrapped around his head. "How long have I been unconscious?" he asked curiously.

"A little over a day," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I'll be back in just a little bit Harry, I need to go get something to drink," she said, standing up.

"Okay…' he replied, trying to collect his thoughts. 'And Ginny?'

She turned around to face him, looking into his emerald eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you," he said sincerely.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too," she said softly, before walking out of the room with the bright blue walls.

After she had left, Harry was alone in the room for several minutes before a familiar voice came from the doorway. It was the healer.

"Hello Mr. Potter," she said as she walked over to his bed. "It's good to see you awake, can I get you anything?" she asked kindly, as she felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore."

"I wouldn't mind something to eat. I'm starving," he said, looking up at her.

"I'll be back shortly then, with something for you to eat and your potion," she replied, standing up, and placing something down on the side of his bed as she left the room.

Harry leaned over to see what she had left, wincing as a pain shot up his leg. It was a picture… a picture of the little girl from Harry's visions. He stared at it curiously, and then set the key on top of it.

George walked into the room with an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes. "Hello mate. Glad to see you're awake! These are for you," he said cheerily, setting them down on the nightstand next to the key and photo. He glanced at the photo and the key, and made a funny face, but then decided not to pursue it any further.

"Its good to see you too George," Harry replied. "Thanks for the sweets. I've been starving."

"Mum will be here in a bit. She went mental when she heard you were awake. She is coming as soon as she can," George replied, staring at the wall. Harry nodded and looked at him curiously. He hadn't been quite the same since his twin brother had been killed, and it filled Harry with sadness that he couldn't do anything. That he, the savior of the wizarding world couldn't do anything about it.

"I better be going," George said after a long period of silence. "I need to get back to the shop. I'll see you later Harry." He left with a pop, just as Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Harry dear! You're awake. We were all so worried. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fine," he said automatically as she felt his forehead. "The healer has already checked me Mrs. Weasley." Harry suddenly remembered what Mr. Weasley had told him about calling them by their first names and added, "Molly, do you think I could see Mad-Eye? I need him to help me with something."

"I'll tell him for you, dear. What do you need?" she asked politely.

Harry didn't want to offend her so he tried to make an excuse as to why he just needed her to get Mad-Eye. "I'm sorry, I just need to talk to him about something. Something for the D.A." he invented quickly.

"Of course dear, I will have him talk to you as soon as you are better," she replied, satisfied with his reason.

Harry sighed and nodded. It would be better if he could talk to him sooner, but that would have to do.

He had several more visitors throughout the rest of the day. Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Neville, and Luna popped in now and then, and of course Ginny never left his side. Finally a healer came into the room and gave Harry a potion with his food. After he drank it, the healer said that he was free to go back to Hogwarts, but only if he would spend the next couple of days in the hospital wing. Harry agreed happily, as he was sick of the bright blue walls already.

Harry was lying awake in his bed in the hospital wing. He just couldn't sleep. Ron and Hermione had left hours ago, and Ginny was lying on the bed next to his. She, much to Madame Pomfrey's disapproval, had refused to leave Harry alone. 'In case he needs something', had been her excuse, and, 'what if he gets ill again and needs to go back to St. Mungo's?' It had actually amused him watching the two women fight over sleeping accommodations.

"Harry, are you awake?" asked Ginny in a whisper.

Harry rolled over to face her. "Yes," he said grinning. "You should be sleeping, you have classes tomorrow."

"Don't lecture me on sleeping, Mr. Potter. You need your rest more than I do," she said teasingly.

"Well, still," he replied, grinning at her.

"You know Harry," she said seriously. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"I think maybe we should get married soon," she said, gazing into his emerald eyes.

Harry looked slightly shocked that she would bring up the subject so soon, but then nodded. "I have been thinking about that too, Ginny, and I think we should. I already have your parents blessing," he said slowly.

"Really?" she asked brightly.

"Yes. I told them we could wait until we graduated, but honestly, I think that conditions have changed," he said, slowly sitting up.

Ginny nodded. "I think they would agree," she said softly. "How long have you had their approval?" she asked curiously.

"Since that day in Diagon Alley," he replied, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Really?" she asked, slightly surprised. "That long?"

He nodded his head. "Yes," he replied simply. "We should get to sleep. I'm starting to get tired." He yawned and lay back down on the white bed.

Ginny smiled at him. "Good night."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. "Good night… I love you Ginny," he replied sleepily.

"I love you too Harry," she murmured as she turned back over onto her side.

Neville and Luna were sitting on a blanket outside in the grounds, on a bank by the lake. A silvery mist was still hanging over it, and they gazed out over the shimmering water, enjoying the peace.

"It's so beautiful," said Luna dreamily as she put her hand on Neville's.

"Yeah, it is. What do you think it is?" he asked, looking at her blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Probably a flock of wrackspurts," she said, slightly seriously.

Neville just stared at her, remembering their little trip over the summer to hunt 'snoracks'. "You look beautiful tonight," he breathed.

Luna smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're so sweet Neville. I love you."

"I love you too Luna. We should probably be heading back up to the school. It looks like it may rain," he said, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"Alright," she said simply, and stood up, pulling Neville up after her. They stared out at the lake for a moment longer, then slowly walked back up to the castle holding hands.

Harry was sitting up in the hospital wing. It was his last night to be there, and he was quite happy about it. Mad-Eye was supposed to be there any minute to talk to him. He stood up and walked over to the window. He could see a figure walking up to the castle, and peered out at the grounds for a few moments, trying to decide if it was Mad-Eye or not. The figure shortly entered the castle, so he limped back over to his bed where a stack of homework was piling up. He picked up his transfiguration book and started flipping through its pages absentmindedly. He looked up to see that someone had entered the hospital wing. It was Lee Jordan.

"Hey Lee," he said, slightly confused.

"Hello Harry," he replied, sitting on the bed opposite his. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking over at the window Harry had been at only moments earlier.

"Pretty good," he replied. "I get out of the hospital wing tomorrow. Can I ask why you are here?" he said, still slightly confused.

"George wanted me to bring this to you," he explained, setting an oddly shaped box on the nightstand between the beds.

Harry picked the box up. "What's in it?"

"I really don't have a clue," he said frankly. "Anyway, I'd best be going. I'll see you sometime Harry," he said, walking out of the wing just as Mad-eye entered.

"You were wanting to talk to me Harry?" asked the scarred auror gruffly as he walked across the room, his wooden leg making a loud sound as it hit the floor.

"Yes. It's really important," he replied, pulling a few things from the drawer of his nightstand. He handed the things to Moody as he began talking. "Do you know anything about me being poisoned?"

Mad-Eye nodded. "I am one of the Aurors on the case," he said.

"Well. I have been having these visions as well. Strange visions. There is a little girl. She says her name is Lorianna. That is what they are going to name Voldemort's baby, if you didn't know, but I had the visions before I knew the name of the baby."

Harry paused for a moment to see if Moody had anything to say, and when he didn't speak he continued. "In my vision, the little girl, Lorianna, was in some sort of a rose garden, sitting on a white swing hanging from a tree in the middle of the place. She started saying a little poem, or rhyme. It went something like this; Lorianna is my name. While two things may look the same. Finding the answer is finding the clue. What you need is an answer true. Come upon a darkened way. You'll find a box, darkened and gray. Look inside, you'll find the key. Or you'll hate what will come to be," he said, stopping to take a breath.

That wasn't just something like what she had said, it was exactly what she had said, but he didn't want to admit to one of the greatest aurors that he was afraid of a little girl's poem. "Then, when I passed out and fell of the broom when Ginny and I were flying, I had the weirdest dream... I was walking through a forest. It went exactly like my vision told me it would. I ended up chasing Lorianna through the forest until I found a path. Then I found a little gray box with a key in it." Mad-Eye looked down at the little key Harry had handed him. "When I woke up, I was still holding the key," he explained, waiting for Mad-Eye to respond. He didn't, so Harry told him the rest of his story.

"Then, later on, while I was still in the hospital, my healer, not the one who released me, but the one who I had seen before, brought me this picture and laid it on the edge of my bed. The girl in the picture is the girl from my visions. Voldemorts daughter, except she is a little older. I have no idea what is going on. I thought maybe since you were the best Auror that ever lived you might be able to help me riddle out what in the name of Merlin is going on."

Mad-Eye looked down at the picture and the key. After a small while he looked up to Harry and spoke. "I have a suspicion, but I am not sure if it is correct. Do you mind if I take this with me to try to get some people at the ministry to see if there are any pictures of this girl on record?" he asked.

"Not at all. You can take the key too," he said, looking at Mad-Eye's swirling lime green eye.

"No," he said very gruffly. "I think you may be needing that."

"Be needing it? Why?" Harry said confused.

"I'll get back to you soon Harry. Remember, constant vigilance."

Ron and Hermione were walking back from their last class of the day. Hermione was fretting because she thought she had got something wrong on the homework Professor Flamel had assigned them.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm sure you got everything right. You always do."

"Oh don't try to flatter me Ronald. I know I got the third and fifty-ninth question wrong."

"How about we sneak down to the kitchen and see if we can get some pumpkin juice. Maybe you can talk to some of the house elves about Spew while we are down there," said Ron, smiling.

Hermione calmed down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Like you really want to help free some elves. You're just thirsty Ronald. I know you."

Ron blushed slightly as he spoke. "Well, what are we going to do then?" he asked playfully.

"We could go up to the common room. No one will be there this time of day. We can 'talk'," she said, smiling at him.

"Okay," he agreed happily. "Do you still think I have the emotional range of a teaspoon?" he asked, trying to be serious.

"Yes I do, now come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and walking up to Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, talking, until Ginny walked in on them on her way down to the great hall.

"Snog in private places unless you want the whole world to see you," she muttered as she left the room, slightly disgusted.

Hermione giggled, and Ron stood up, slightly red.

"I guess we should go eat too. I am starved," he said.

Hermione nodded in agreement and the two set off for the great hall.

The next day was a Saturday. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room.

"Do you think the Cannons will win this year then Ron?' asked Harry.

"I hope so. They haven't won in ages. They have a much better team this year. They replaced the seeker, Gudgeon, with Murray. You know the bloke who was the Seeker for the Magpies for so long," he said very enthusiastically.

"Well, I think the Holy Head Harpies will win," stated Ginny happily.

"Oh really?" replied Ron sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. Why, do you think they don't have a chance?" asked Ginny sharply.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Ron.

"And why is that?' asked Ginny, starting to turn red.

"I don't know," said Ron.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and Hermione muttered something about Quidditch. There was a tapping at the window. A little white owl, who could have been Hedwig's twin, was there, a letter clutched in its beak. Harry walked over to the window and got the letter from the owl. He quickly opened it, thinking it was from Mad-eye. He was wrong. Inside the envelope was a letter and some pictures.

_Dear Harry,_

_Teddy has been doing great. I am sure he would love to see you. If you would like, I could bring him up on your next Hogsmede weekend. I have put a few pictures of him in the envelope with the letter._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Andromeda._

Harry took out the pictures and thumbed through them smiling. There were several of the little blue-haired boy waving, and a few of him with lime green hair. Harry handed the pictures to Ginny.

"Awww. He is so cute," she said giggling. When she was done she passed the pictures over to Ron and Hermione, who looked through them,

"Harry, he is so adorable! He has blue hair," said Hermione, almost as giggly as Ginny.

Ron handed Harry back the pictures. "He looks so much like them," he said with a slight smile on his face.

Harry grinned. "I know. That's my godson."


	13. Letters

Chapter 13: Letters

Harry Ron, and Hermione walked to their Charms lesson on a Friday afternoon.

"I wonder how much homework Professor Flitwick will give us now that we are at N.E.W.T. level. Last time he didn't give us any, but I made him promise he would this time," said Hermione happily.

Ron looked over to Harry and rolled his eyes sarcastically. Harry entered the room and took a seat. The Slytherins were sitting on the other side of the room, and staring at Harry. None of the seventh year Slytherins from the previous year had returned. Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

"I would like to congratulate you all on the fact that you have made it to your N.E.W.T. year of charms. You know that this year will be your hardest year at school, the N.E.W.T exams are extremely difficult and will require much practice. I would like you all to open your spell books at page thirty-one, and read to page sixty-seven!" Professor Flitwick said, and he took a seat at his desk to grade the first year's essays.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny opened their books simultaneously.

"Hermione, I told you we were probably going to need a little more help from you this year, but bloody hell. Is this even in English?" asked Ron, glancing at the thirty-first page.

Hermione looked down at her own page and replied, "Ron, this is really quite simple, why are you saying it's hard?"

"If it's so easy, how come it says that this is the hardest spell we will ever learn?" Ron replied, pointing to a word in his book.

Hermione looked over to Ron's book and ran her finger over the word.

"Abeovicisvadotergiversatio?" she said curiously. "Ron, this isn't your charms book. What are you doing with a book about time travel?"

"I dunno. It's just the book I pulled out of my bag. It looks like my charms book to me," he said, flipping the book closed to reveal that the cover did indeed say N.E.W.T. Level Charms. "See!"

"Do you recon somebody switched its contents?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. If they did, I wonder why anyone would switch the contents with a book about time travel," replied Hermione, looking to Ginny.

"Who knows. You can borrow my book until you get a new one, Ron, or Hermione's, which would probably work better," Ginny said, as though her opinion was of no importance.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Ron. "Do you care if I borrow this seeing as it is not going to do you any good with that information in it?"

"Not at all," he replied, giving Harry a quick glance.

"Hermione? There are other types of time travel besides with a time turner?" asked Harry after a few moments of silence while the others were reading, Ron now sharing Hermione's book with her.

"Yes of course. None are quite as effective as a time turner though. With other methods things run about a ninety percent chance of going wrong. With a time turner that risk is much, much lower. Though the spell listed on that page I have never heard of in my life," she said. She was quite used to reciting books word for word.

"What does the spell on that page do?" asked Harry, assuming that Hermione, being a sponge for knowledge, had already read that far.

"Harry, I already said I have never heard of it in my life," she replied, looking at him slightly confused.

"Right," he replied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out to Hagrid's hut, as they fancied a visit with their favorite groundskeeper. As they neared the forbidden forest they noticed a figure looking out at them from the trees.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Hermione, looking into the woods.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Harry heard Ron say in a rather loud voice.

"Lets just go on to Hagrid's," said Hermione simply, just as Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily.

"Nothing. I just thought I would, drop by," he said, putting the emphasis on the last of his words. He lifted his hand and pointed to something small dangling from the tree.

"What is that?" asked Hermione, peering up into the tree where the silvery object dangled. "It looks kind of like a square."

"Malfoy, just tell us what it is, or else I will curse you," said Ron, his temper raging.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves," said Malfoy coldly as he turned and walked back into the forest.

"He's gone mental," said Ron shaking his head. "I am not climbing that tree."

"Don't be silly Ronald. You won't have to climb it," replied Hermione in her old, know-it-all-voice.

Harry aimed his wand at Ron and muttered an incantation. "Levicorpus. There, now grab it," he said as Ron flew into the air, dangling by his ankles.

"It's a picture!" exclaimed Ron as he grabbed it.

Harry let him down and examined the picture inside the frame. "This looks so familiar. I think this might be a picture of her," he said, examining the girl's picture closely. The girl looked barely younger than the trio.

An owl flew over their heads and dropped a letter in the mud. Harry looked down in disgust and picked the wet thing up. He opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have been working on the things you sent us and we have come to a conclusion. We cannot list it in a letter, as the mail is not yet safe. I will say that the information may surprise you. Meet me at the Hogs Head at 2 o' clock, in two weeks on your first Hogsmaede visit. I shall bring the information then. No need to write back._

_Sincerely_

_Alastor Moody._

"Who is it from Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Mad-Eye," he said folding the sopping letter back up. "Looks like I am going to have a busy Hogsmead weekend.

The rest of the week passed quite smoothly. Professor Flammel had assigned them a three-page essay on the long-term effects of improperly transfiguring people. Surprisingly, that was the only homework that had been given, giving them a for the most part, free weekend. In the common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat comfortably, just the three of them; the golden trio enjoying some peace and quiet for once. Hermione had her nose buried in the book about time travel while Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess. A black raven flew in the room and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron, jumping and knocking over the chessboard. "Do ravens usually fly through the common room?" he asked angrily.

Hermione giggled as Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am writing you on a subject matter that you might not be thinking about much now. My fate is in your hands. My name is Lorianna Hobson, I have spoken to you before, but when I was much younger. It will seem like yesterday to you, or rather, this summer. It was for you. If you value my life, and yours, whatsoever, I suggest you contact the Minister for Magic immediately. My mother has been sentenced to the dementors kiss. Tell the minister to postpone it until after my birth at the earliest, if not then you shall be fighting the dark lord's daughter, who will not have the kindest soul to begin with, then with the dementors curse taking away her soul completely? Well, then she would have nothing to live for would she? Just keep these things in mind._

_Sincerely,_

_Lorianna._

P.S. This letter does not exist.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione, after watching Harry stare at his hands held out before him.

"Reading the letter the raven dropped. Strange, I have never heard of Ravens bringing letters before," he replied.

"Harry there isn't any letter. What are you talking about mate?" asked Ron as he got the chess set back in order.

"It's right here," he said, handing him air.

"Harry, there isn't anything there," said Hermione looking at him with concern.

"Fine, I'll read it to you," said Harry, snatching the air from Ron's hand. He read from the paper that wasn't there and got to the last part. "P.S. This letter does not exist." Harry looked at the two curiously; he had not reached the end of the letter yet when Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, maybe you should go see Madame Pompfrey. You seem to be hallucinating. There is nothing there Harry," she said, standing up and walking over to him. "Or Dumbledore's portrait! He has always known everything. He should be able to help."

"Hermione, why do you always think Dumbledore can solve everything? Just forget it alright?" Harry replied stressfully.

Hermione shook her head. "Fine Harry, but we are worried about you. Ginny most of all. You can't even imagine how worried about you she was."

"I can't imagine how worried she was? I have spent a lot of time worrying Hermione, I'm sure I can manage it," said Harry, with anger in his voice.

"Harry! Stop it! Just because you are stressed out doesn't mean you have to bite our heads off. Remember in fifth year?" said Hermione, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, whatever," said Harry, walking off. "I'll see you two later."

Harry walked up to the owlry. Once there he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and started writing a letter to Kingsley.

_Dear Minister Shacklebolt,_

_I have recently been informed that Alecto Carrows has been sentenced to the dementors kiss. I urge you to postpone it until after the Carrows baby has been born. A lot of things are happening all at once, and none of them make much since._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

He decided to use one of the schools owls instead of his phoenix for once. He chose a small tawny owl and tied the letter to her leg, watching as she flew of into the distance, a small speck in the ominously clear sky.


	14. Hogsmeade Weekend

Harry walked into a nearly empty classroom that he had seen Luna walk out of a few minutes previous. Little did she know he had also seen Neville walk in there about two hours before. Neville was sitting in the chair behind the teacher's desk when he noticed Harry.

"Oh, Hello Harry," he said, his face a shade of red. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just looking for you. I asked Luna where you were and she said you might be in here," he lied.

"Oh, okay, what did you need me for?" he asked rather curiously.

"I was wondering if you might help me teach the D.A. meetings. You were the leader of the D.A. last year, and I think that you should get the job this year as well. I am going to be really busy even without the D.A. as I am now an auror too, stationed here at Hogwarts of course. What do you think, would you be able to help?" he asked.

"Of course! It would be great! I'll tell you when the next meeting is. See you soon Harry!" He stood up and rushed out of the room, and Harry shook his head. Neville really was a bit enthusiastic.

"That's that Loony Luna Lovegood!" The laughing words rang through one of the many halls of Hogwarts as Luna walked to her transfiguration class. Apparently some of the first years had heard of her old nickname, or perhaps they just thought they made it up themselves. A small first year whose brown hair was tied with a pink bow, pointed at Luna as she passed. She just sighed in response and kept going; she could tell that the only reason they were doing it was because they knew she would not respond. It was rather catchy anyways. They were just first years after all, but what on earth would posses a first year to make fun of a seventh year, prefect none the less, at least to her face anyway. Those were the thoughts that were running through her mind, along with the occasional thought about her and Neville's trip to Sweden during the summer. In a sudden impulse, she turned around and started heading towards the girl with the bow on her head, who had so rudely pointed at her earlier.

"Now why were you doing that?" Luna asked in a rather dreamy tone, despite her annoyance.

"The ghost said that if we didn't, he would follow us around throwing dung bombs at us," squeaked the frightened girl.

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to teach him a lesson then, won't we? What's your name?" asked Luna, looking at her kindly.

"Miranda Clearwater. My older sister Penelope was in your house," she said.

"I do remember her vaguely. Now are we going to teach Peeves a lesson?"

"Yes," Miranda replied simply.

"Follow me then," said Luna, and she walked down the hall to where she had passed Peeves hiding in a suit of armor, probably waiting to jump out and scare a younger student. "Now, I was never very good at this," said Luna in a barely audible whisper to the girl, "so you'll have to do it. But the Bloody Baron is the only person Peeves respects, have you ever heard the Slytherin ghost speak?" she asked and the girl nodded her head. "Good. You must say in his voice, 'Peeves, the Bloody baron has warned you about lurking in these suits of armor, get out'," Luna instructed in her dreamy voice. Neville had taught her how to deal with Peeves during their last year, and it had proved very useful to know. "Then it's probably best if you run off, okay? Now, I need to get to my class, they run on a different schedule than yours you know," and before the girl could even say thank you, she skipped off along the corridor. As she went she heard Miranda's voice impersonating the Bloody Baron, followed by Peeves apologizing. The girl had apparently been successful.

When she entered the classroom, it was to find that everyone else was already there. So immediately after she took her seat by Neville, Proffessor Flamel began the lesson.

"The art of being an animagus is a highly advanced skill,' he began, the students' expressions becoming excited at the prospect of animagi magic. 'It requires being able to focus completely on the form of animagus that you shall take. There is a simple- well, I am using that term rather loosely. There is a charm that will allow you to tell what your animagus would be if you were able to transform yourself. If you will step up to my desk I will perform the charm on you, should any of you wish to attempt to become an animagus."

Luna was the first to step up to the Professors desk. He waved his wand and muttered a word that no one could here, and above Luna's head appeared a winged creature rather like a horse, and for the first time, everybody in the room saw exactly what a thestral looked like. They had all seen death because of the battle at Hogwarts, but little did they know that they would have seen the Thestral even if they had not seen death.

Luna smiled up at the beautiful creature hanging above her head. "That would be lovely," she said as the thestral vanished. She walked back to her seat beside Neville and sat down. Neville then went up to the desk and had the charm preformed on him, and remarkably, a roaring lion appeared above his head. Then it was Ron's turn. As the charm was preformed on him a large spider hovered over his head, and he looked up in shock, immediately running back to his seat to get away. The spider however didn't follow. It was real! Everybody laughed at Ron's jumpiness about a small spider, noting also that above his head now hovered the image of a terrier. Then Harry, Hermione, and Ginny found out their animagi in turn. Hermione was a small otter looking rather playful and splashing above her head in invisible water, Ginny was a white horse, and Harry, Harry was a Stag. That was not a surprise at all considering his fathers animagus was a stag as well. They had fun for the rest of the class finding out what everyone else's animagi forms would be, and the rest of the lesson moved on rather smoothly.

The Hogsmeade weekend at the end of October approached rather quickly. Luna, the most interested in being an animagus, had decided to start learning to become one and had lessons with McGonagall every Saturday, so she would not be able to go on the trip until later in the day.

"I'll catch up with you at around three, Neville. Meet me in Honeydukes if you will. We don't have to be back until six I believe so that should give us plenty of time to look around the shops before going to the Halloween feast," said Luna in a happy tone before skipping off to her lesson.

"We'll see you later, we are going to go to see shrieking shack, you know, just for good times sake," said Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand and walking off, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Neville together.

Neville looked at the couple rather awkwardly. "I need to go get some new spell-o-tape, I might see you guys later," he said and then walked off rather sulkily.

Harry turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "We have a couple of hours before we need to meet Andromeda and Teddy in the three broomsticks. What would you like to do?"

Ginny smiled back, and looked in the direction of Honeydukes sweet shop. "How about Honeydukes? That's always a good place to get something," she replied.

"Sounds good to me, I want to get Teddy a present from somewhere," he said as they began walking to the sweet shop. "Where do you get something for a baby? I was thinking maybe a training broom, but I wasn't sure if that would be a good gift."

"That is a good idea. I am sure he would like that," said Ginny as they reached the shop, which was filled with it's usual sweets, cockroach clusters, exploding bon bons, ice mice, sugar quills and Bertie Bott's every Flavor beans, as well as some other wizarding sweets.

"Pick out whatever you like, I'll pay for it and maybe we can give some to Teddy. Hang on, can baby's have sweets?" he asked curiously.

"Of course they can, you just have to make sure they don't get anything hard, or anything they could choke on. He is a little older than one right?"

Harry nodded as they passed some salty smelling blood-pops. "Maybe some of these," Ginny suggested, showing him some little chocolates that melted in an instant as soon as they touched a person's mouth. "I don't think he could choke on something like this."

"That sounds great Ginny, lets get us some sweets now," he said as they walked around the shop picking up various sweets and then taking them to the counter.

After leaving Honeydukes Harry and Ginny walked over to the Quiddich shop, where Harry picked out a miniature model of the broom his godfather had gotten him. They paid for it and left the shop. It was only thirty minutes before they needed to meet Teddy and Andromeda so they headed on over to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"Two butterbeers please," said Harry as the waitress came over to them. She waved her wand and the drinks came floating over, landing on the table. As Harry paid, Ginny noticed Mad-Eye Moody had walked in through the door.

"I thought we were meeting him in the Hogs Head at two, not now. Teddy will be here soon," said Ginny as Mad-Eye headed purposely towards them.

"I was," Moody growled, his lime green eye swirling around in its socket. "I was just walking through Hogsmeade when I saw that Harry was in here. I thought I would just come and talk to him now to get it over with."

Harry nodded. "Okay, so what is going on, how is she contacting me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, first off we have discovered who slipped you the poison at the Weasleys' house. Lee Jordan, a friend of Georges. Apparently he has been in contact with Death Eaters and is not on our side," Moody said in his gruff voice.

"Wow, Lee?" replied Harry, rather astonished and not noticing his girlfriend's grimace as George's name was mentioned without Fred's.

"Yes, Lee Jordan. Now, on the other matter upon which you speak, we believe that she is using a reverse time turner. You said that your healer, Felica Hobson, was the one who gave you that picture, am I correct?"

Harry nodded and Moody continued to speak. "St. Mungo's has no healer on their payroll named Felica Hobson. However, the minister found a family to take the Carrows' baby, and their names are Sarah and Jacob Hobson. They are not planning on keeping the child's last, or first name. The mother, Alecto, in case you didn't know, requested that she be named Lorianna," he finished, his eye still swirling and making Harry feel rather sick.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I didn't even know there were reverse time turners," Harry said, ducting a piece of lint off of his robes.

"Well, there are, and they go forward in time, hence the name, but they also go backwards, making them nearly impossible to get because of the ministry's regulations," Harry heard Moody say just as Andromeda walked in holding Teddy.

She walked over to the table and smiled at the three. "Sorry I'm late, I got a bit tied up on the broom, for same reason Teddy thinks he can crawl over to it and try to get on it himself," she said, suddenly realizing that Mad-Eye was there. She nodded politely. "Alastor."

"Hello Andromeda, I was just leaving," he said, standing up and walking out of the pub.

Andromeda set Teddy down beside Harry in a magically summoned booster seat. "Great to see you Harry, Ginny. I am sure that Teddy has missed you, though he is rather a quiet boy, hardly ever crying or saying baby words."

"That's strange. I wonder why that is?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I dunno," said Harry, not even knowing what age babies were supposed to talk at.

Ginny smiled at the baby. He was rather cute, his hair a bright shade of green at the moment. A few people in the pub were staring, but she didn't mind. He really did look a lot like his father. "He's so cute," said Ginny, doting on him.

Harry pulled the training broomstick out from under the table and handed it to Teddy, who quickly tried to tear the paper off the broom, but required a bit of assistance from Andromeda. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't have," she said, watching Teddy's eyes light up as the broom was unwrapped.

"Yes I should! My godfather bought me my first broomstick when I was about his age, and I felt that I should do the same. Besides, you said he wanted to play with your broomstick, now he has one of his own. I will do everything I can to spoil him, that's what I'm supposed to do," said Harry, smiling at the green haired boy.

Harry and Ginny walked back up to the school a few hours later, having spent a lovely afternoon with Andromeda and Teddy.

"Harry, where are you taking me? Tell me, you know that I am not a very patient person," Ginny pleaded as they walked into the castle.

"I'm not going to tell you until we get there. It's a surprise, and it won't be a surprise if I tell you," said Harry, teasing her.

Ginny looked at him with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Well, I hope we get there soon." she said, as they climbed up the grand staircase.

Harry nodded, ignoring her sarcasm. "We will, I have been planning this for weeks." A smile spread across his face, and he could barely contain his excitement. He had not told a single soul what he was going to do, not even Ron or Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, what have you been planning?" she asked as they turned into a corridor on the fifth floor.

"You'll see soon enough," he said slyly as he walked past the entrance to the room of requirement before turning around and passing it again, thinking, I need the place that I prepared for my date with Ginny tonight.

"Harry, I think I know where we are. What are we doing here?" asked Ginny, slightly confused. What was so romantic about the room of requirement?

"You'll see," he said as the entrance to the room appeared. Then he took Ginny by the hand and led her inside.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful," exclaimed Ginny, looking around to see that they were on a beach with the waves crashing gently against the sand, tiki torches placed around a picnic blanket laid out on the sand, upon which sat a single red rose and a basket of food. "How did you do all this?"

"The room will provide for whatever you want or need, remember? I've had it make this place a few times before now so I could prepare it for this evening," he explained, smiling and leading her to the picnic blanket.

"This is wonderful Harry," he heard Ginny say as she sat down comfortably.

He looked into her marvelous brown eyes and smiled. "Would you like something to eat Gin?" he asked, opening the picnic basket, and handing her the rose.

Ginny lifted the flower to her nose and smelled it, battering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "That would be lovely," she breathed.

"Here you go then," Harry said, handing her a plate of food, and playing the perfect gentleman. He then got a plate out of the basket for himself along with two butterbeers, handing her one of the bottles and sighing, looking lovingly into her sparkling eyes. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you to Harry," she replied warmly. They then finished their meal, talking quietly with Ginny giggling every few minutes, and after they finished Harry stood up, pulling his shirt off. "Would you like to go for a swim Ginny?" he asked, smiling at her.

Ginny nodded and smiled back. "I would love too, but I don't have a suit. I need a suit to go swimming." She had barely spoken these words when a swimming suit appeared in front of her. It was a black bikini. "Did you do that Harry?" she asked curiously.

"No, the room provides whatever you need, remember?" he answered, grinning at the thought of her wearing the bikini.

"Right. Turn around so I can change," she said happily and Harry stared at her blankly. "Just do it," she said again, rather forcefully. At this, Harry smiled and turned around rather reluctantly, allowing her to change.

"You can look now," she called, walking out to the water and then wading in knee deep, the waves gently washing the shore behind her. "Come on in, it was your idea in the first place," she said smiling at him.

Harry pulled his pants off to reveal a pair of swimming trunks (he had been planned out everything beforehand) and followed her into the water. "Yeah it was," he said, watching her beautiful red hair move in the slight breeze.

"This is so wonderful Harry," she said, moving closer to him.

Harry nodded at her. "I'm glad you think so, I love you so much Ginny."

"I know,' she replied softly, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginny. You are the only person I have ever felt this way about," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"You too Harry," she said, somewhat at a loss for words and wondering what was going on as he found what he was looking for and brought it to the surface. Then he knelt down, for the water was shallow enough to let him do so, and opened the box before her. "Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked, saying each word slowly.

Ginny put her hand over her mouth and nodded, tears shining in her eyes, and speechless with happiness. Harry placed the white gold ring with the three diamonds set in it on her finger, then held her tight as if he would never let her go.

Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall together shortly afterwards holding hands, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The Halloween feast was about to begin yet neither of them were hungry because they had already had their meal in the room of requirement.

"Hello," said Ginny smoothly, trying to conceal a grin as she sat down across from Hermione.

"Hey, where have you guys been? We thought you would have been here a while ago," said Hermione in a rather reprimanding voice.

"Sorry, we got a bit caught up," apologised Harry, smiling.

Just then Ron noticed the ring on his little sisters finger. "Bloody hell! He's proposed," he said rather loudly, attracting several stares.

"Yes he did Ronald, and we would prefer it if you didn't draw so much attention to that fact at the moment," replied Ginny, her cheeks flushing as she tried to avoid the stares.

Hermione squealed and smiled at the two happily. "Congratulations," she burst out, filled with excitement.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Ron spoke. "Blimey mate, I would have thought you'd have told me you were planning this."

"Well, I thought I would keep in a surprise," Harry replied simply.

"Now we have so much to do, we have to plan the whole wedding and send invitations out. Mom is going to have a field day with this," planned Ginny happily, leaning against Harry comfortably. This had been the most amazing day of her life.


	15. Looking through the Mirror at Reflection

The following morning Harry woke up in a particularly happy mood. There were several possible reasons for this - the fact that his poisoner had been caught, even if it was an unlikely person; he had been to see his godson the day previously; or the fact that he had finally proposed to Ginny, the last of the three being most likely. Harry climbed out of bed and slipped on his clothes, then walked into the common room. Ginny was writing a rather long letter, and when she saw Harry she jumped up and ran over to him, giving him a rather large hug.

"Harry! I was just writing a letter to Mum and Dad!" she said enthusiastically.

"Awesome," he said, smiling.

"I am so excited!" she exclaimed, beaming. "I can't wait to be married."

"Nor can I," he said, looking into her eyes. He shook his head, guessing his vision was messing up. "Ginny, why are your eyes purple?" he asked, when the strange colouring did not fade.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Your eyes Ginny, they're purple," he said, attempting to get his point across quickly.

Ginny walked over to an end table and grabbed a mirror out of her purse, looking in it curiously. "Wow, what the heck is going on? My eyes are purple!" she said, taking a second look in the small mirror.

"Told you," said Harry in a smartalecy tone, but then it faded and he spoke in a normal voice. "I wonder why."

"I don't know. I was thinking about changing my appearance a bit, but not my eyes," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh you were?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I was thinking about piercing my nose," she said happily, completely ignoring the fact that her eyes were now a bright violet. "Wouldn't Hermione have a cow?"

Harry laughed lightly, still concerned over Ginny's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure she would. Guess what."

"What?"

"No, guess."

"Your eyes turned blue and you are getting a Hungarian Horn Tail tattooed across your chest?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha… We're getting married. That's what!"

A soft smile spread across Ginny's face. "We are," she said quietly.

"Better finish that letter to Mum. She'll have a hay day with planning our wedding."

"True. I'll need to get this sent soon," she said, looking down at the watch Harry had given her. "Wow, we're up early. It's only four!"

"Wow, wonder why we're up so early."

"Too excited to sleep I suppose," she said happily, not noting the sarcasm.

Harry simply nodded as Ginny went back to writing the letter. He sat down in a chair next to her and gazed into her face, and he couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise just outside the window on the right. Harry and Ginny ran over to it and looked outside. Below Gryffindor tower there were streaks of light flying back and forth. Green streaks of light.

"Bloody hell," said Harry, as somebody screamed. "Go and wake Hermione up!" he instructed, running up to the dormitory to wake Ron and Neville.

Ron was lying sprawled out on the bed as the noise from below grew louder. He really could sleep through anything. Harry shook him violently and yelled, "Ron! Wake up; we need to get down there."

"Down where Harry?" he asked lazily, rubbing his eyes.

"Down to the grounds! Someone is attacking the school… Ron, your an auror now, we have to go help," said Harry, glancing over to see Neville hurrying to get out of bed.

"Bloody hell! I'll be there in a second," said Ron, wide awake.

Harry ran down the stairs to see Ginny and Hermione coming down the opposite staircase. "Ginny, be careful!" Hermione said loudly, attempting to talk over the ruckus going on below them.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled, and his Firebolt came flying towards him just seconds later. He got on it and motioned for Ginny to follow. "Come on, I want you to stick near me," he said. He would have preferred that she didn't go at all, but he knew her well, she wasn't about to just sit there.

Ginny ran up and jumped on the broom, her red hair blazing behind her. "Hermione, wait for Ron," she said in response to her friend's anxious expression.

Hermione merely nodded and the two took off out the window on the broom, and down to the battle.

"Who the hell is attacking the school?" asked Ginny, breathing hard

"Who do you think it is? Death eaters," he said, swooping down over someone who looked strangely like Lucius Malfoy. "Stupify!" he screamed, causing the death eater to fall over.

He aimed his wand over his back, pointed at someone who looked suspiciously like another Malfoy, and yelled a curse.

"Ginny, be careful!" Harry shouted to let her hear him over the awful racket as they landed. "I love you," he added, though it was masked by a large explosion a few feet away.

Ginny glanced back at Harry quickly, before running in the opposite direction, to where George was attacking a masked death eater she didn't recognize. She aimed her wand at the death eater and cast a spell. "Expelliarmus!"

Just as George's stunning spell and Ginny's disarming jinx hit the death eater, her mask flew off and she was knocked back, revealing the face behind the disguise. The two siblings' eyes widened in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" George shouted as he cast a spell at a death eater coming up behind Ginny, knocking him back. "That's Lavender! What the hell is she doing on their side?"

"She's got to be under the Imperius curse, George!" Ginny shouted, looking for Harry, but seeing him nowhere. "Drag her up to the castle, she's unconscious," she added as she ran off in the direction she had last seen Harry. "Harry! Where did you go?"

Harry had ran towards the explosion to see if anyone was hurt, and was not surprised to find Luna in the middle of it all with something that looked suspiciously like the remains of an erumpment horn. She was sitting off to the edge of what was the center, still in the large cloud of dust that was forming around it, watching what was going on around her as if at a theatre. There was a large cut on her forehead as well as several cuts up her legs, where Harry guessed the bottom of her robe had been torn away by the blast. Around her lay three unconscious bodies of death eaters.

"I suppose Daddy was wrong. They hit me with a spell and the horn exploded. It was in my bag. At least it went the other way and backfired on them. I really should write to Daddy and tell him about it when this battle's over and everything is back to normal," she said in an amazingly calm voice.

Harry reached out a hand and helped her up, glancing over his shoulder when he thought he heard a voice. "Go back up to the castle, you're bleeding pretty badly. Do you think you can make it by yourself?"

She nodded, and hobbled off in the opposite direction. Harry was sure he heard her mumble something about nargles, but turned around to aim a shot at an oncoming death eater without much thought on the matter.

Ginny finally saw Harry standing in the middle of the battle, curses flying everywhere. She ran up to him and started to help him fend off the curses. "Ginny, I've got this. You're going to get hurt. Go!" he shouted desperately as a curse grazed the side of his face, leaving a small cut.

"I. Am. Not. About. To. Leave. You!" she screamed in between each curse she sent at the death eaters. Nothing seemed to be hitting anybody.

"Ginny please, nothing is hitting them anymore. I don't know what is going on. It must be some sort of shielding spell," he yelled, as they were about six feet away from each other now.

"I don't think so," said a voice Harry had expected to be Ginny's. He glanced to where Ginny was standing to see Draco Malfoy right behind her, looking worse for the wear.

Draco poked his wand to Ginny's head and gave Harry an evil look. "Drop the wand, or I'll kill her," he said with a stern face.

Ginny quickly pointed her wand back at Draco, a straight look on her face. Harry suddenly noticed that all the curses flying at him had stopped. He quickly pointed his wand at Draco, not about to drop it. He knew Draco was afraid to kill.

"Don't do it Har-!" Ginny screamed as a death eater put a tongue tying curse on her.

Harry looked around. There were still people fighting all around them, but no curses were flying at them anymore. He shook his head and lowered his wand a bit, seeing the other death eaters holding out theirs. He tried to stare them down.

Draco laughed madly in a voice that was not his own. Harry looked back at him to see another person standing next to Draco. It was a tall slender girl around the age of eighteen; she had waist long black hair and piercing black eyes. He recognized those eyes. They belonged to Bellatrix Black, but that was not Bellatrix. Bellatrix was dead. Then he realized where he'd seen them before; they were those of Lorianna's.

Harry held his wand out higher as he noticed everything slowing down around them. After what seemed to be only seconds, Harry and Lorianna were the only ones moving.

"You can lower you wand. Nothing will take place until time starts again," said Lorianna in a cold voice. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

Somehow Harry had known anyway that he could lower his wand, even without Lorianna's word, and so he stared back into her eyes rather blankly. He didn't want to break eye contact and his eyes were starting to water. He was itching to blink. "Why are you here, and what do you want?" he asked in a strong voice.

"I am here to inform you of your doom," she said seriously, then gave a forced girlish giggle. "No, not really, I just thought I'd like to cause a little havoc. You know, just for a bit of fun," she said, but in her cold voice.

"You don't know what you're doing. I defeated your father and your mother is in prison. You've got to realize that you're going to lose," he said confidently, glancing nervously at Ginny, who had a scared look frozen on her face.

"Really? Is my mother in prison? I thought she was out here. Isn't that her over there?" she asked, again in the forced girlish voice, pointing to Bellatrix frozen somewhere in the crowd.

"But, you're mother is Alecto Carrows," he said, his stomach doing flips.

Lorianna smiled at him sweetly. "Amazing what a bit of Polyjuce Potion will do," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Harry's mind. No way could Lee have poisoned him, this was the same thing… "So, Voldemort and Bellatrix. What an interesting couple," he said, his voice changing from his own confident tone to that of one closer to Lorianna's.

"Ah yes dearest sister. We meet again," said Lorianna in her coldest voice.

"Oh yes we do. Did you expect to be able to keep me from showing up?" asked Harry, in a voice that was not at all his own.

"No, I just didn't think you would yet. You are rather good at doing things when you are too late to do anything successfully," said Lorianna in a powerful voice, not at all unlike that of her father's.

"Don't!" Harry said as he saw Lorianna reaching for Ginny's cheek.

"Why not dear sister? It's not like you would care. You even managed to possess someone right. Starting to act more like you should, more like father," she said, slicing Ginny's cheek with her long fingernail.

"I only did this to talk to you, and inform you that you will not win," Harry said in a more girlish voice then Lorianna's, but it was still cold.

"Goodbye dear sister. You will lose, and you know it…" said Lorianna shrilly. She waved her wand in a circular motion, and the battle around them started raging once more.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them. He had no idea what had just happened, it was almost as if he had blacked out. He turned to Draco, who was slowly backing away from Ginny, and held out his wand. "Stupefy!" he shouted, less than a second after Draco started firing his spell right at Ginny.

Harry's spell missed, Draco vanished into thin air.

Chapter 15 Part 2: Reflections

Harry ran to Ginny, just after all the Death Eaters had vanished out of nowhere. She had been hit with the entrails-expelling curse, and Harry had never thought of anything like it happening before. He yelled out for help, not wanting to leave her.

Ron came rushing over, shortly followed by Hermione.

"What the hell happened?" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs.

Hermione flinched and turned for the castle. "I'll go get Madame Pompfrey," she said, beginning to run off, not quite with it.

"No," Harry said quietly, before vanishing with Ginny into thin air.

Hermione turned back around and walked to Ron, who was staring at the spot where they had Dispparated.

"He'll have taken her to St. Mungo's. Come on, let's go," said Hermione, putting her un-injured arm around him, and they Disapparated together.

Harry appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's carrying Ginny's fragile body. The receptionist at the desk spotted them and her eyes opened wide. She immediately pressed a small button on the counter, her face filled with shock. A team of healers appeared right there in the lobby, and two of them immediately magiced Ginny's body onto an invisible stretcher and rushed her out of the room.

Harry slid down against the wall, covered in blood.

"Merlin! Are you alright, sir? Where are you hurt?" asked one of the healers walking into the room, seeing Harry against the wall.

Harry made no response to that healer, but quickly answered the one standing in front of him, who asked, "How did she get like that?"

"She-she got hit by a curse," replied Harry quietly, choking up.

"What kind of curse?" asked the healer enthusiastically.

"How the hell should I know? I didn't do it," he said, not at all calmly.

"Since you also answered my next question, I'll be going. We will be out as soon as we have any information for you," he said, before walking off.

Harry stared straight ahead, not really looking at anything. He noticed a floor-length mirror standing straight across from him, and he gave himself a nice hard long look. He was sitting on the floor covered in blood, which was unusual enough, but as he looked into his own eyes, he thought he saw something behind them, almost like a shadow.

He remembered something Ginny had said during his fifth year,"If you've been possessed, you don't remember what's happened. You lose track of time." He didn't remember what had happened with Lorianna. He had blacked out. Harry snapped his eyes shut just as Hermione and Ron Apparated into the lobby.

"Harry, did you talk to the healer yet?" asked Hermione in a very calm voice, though Harry could tell she was quite upset. "Harry?"

"No," he said, looking up after several moments. "They said they'll come and tell me when they know anything," he explained, trying not to act like he was worried. He noticed Hermione holding her arm gingerly. "You'd better have that looked at. It looks broken to me,' he said, gesturing to her arm.

Hermione looked down and nodded, a tear streaming down the side of her face. "I think I'd rather wait here for a while," she said, looking back into Ron's blue eyes, and away from Harry's stony, serious face.

"Go," said Ron. He was not the best at dealing with things. It wasn't that he really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but that he was worried more than he wanted to show. "You'll be back before we know anything anyway. You know it only takes a few seconds to heal a bone."

Hermione nodded and walked away; she knew exactly where she was headed.

"You ok mate?" asked Ron, noticing the blood running down Harry's cheek where the spell had hit him. It appeared that Ron alone was the only one unharmed.

"No," he said, his voice quivering dangerously on the verge of crying. He glanced at himself in the mirror once more, clearly seeing a shadow behind his eyes this time. "I think I've been possessed by Voldemort. By an unknown Horcrux."

**A/N: Clifthanger ending no? lol, I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I think that most of you will like it. :) I know I do, well, so far anyway. I promise not to kill Ginny, no promises that the curse doesn't though. ;)**


End file.
